Gaming for the Future
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Story will be re-written, read chapter 15 for more information
1. Gamindustri

_How do I feel about Hyperdimension Neptunia?_

 _There are the girls, but..._

 _I feel that with a Male protagonist, the game COULD be better (Sorry, I'm not too much a fan of Yuri)_

* * *

STORY

 **Hisagane Noble** (Lost Pause reference) **is just your average gamer, he is an RPG professional player, but with a little twist: Instead of fighting with weapons, he fights with his own hands. So when he defeats someone with a weapon like a blade or gun, it is very surprising. He did lost some fights, but he didn't care, he only cared about the fun he had while playing the games. While playing one of his RPGs, he finds an item which leads him to Gamindustri. He creates some problems with the monsters of the world (Weak, BTW) and, eventually, meets the Four CPUs and their friends. After that, it's a harem that will never even end!**

* * *

 _Since you know how PERVERTED the game AND anime is, this story is M._

 _Besides, I know you didn't make any replies already, but don't complain about my M-rated stories. They're MINE, I can do WHATEVER I WANT on them!  
(That sounded creepy...)_

* * *

 **If you want a battle song, sorry but... I'll stick with "Cat Food" by Hatsune... LOL**

* * *

This is gonna be crazy! I am ready to fight this guy!

"Bring it ON!"

We start the battle and I'm already advancing into the guy! He dodges some of my punches, but he doesn't expect the kicks, so that's one advantage for me. He tries to swing his sword into me, but I acrobatically avoid it, flipping myself backwards.

"Try harder!" I tease him, the next moment, he pulls out his gun and tries to shoot me down, but I'm just too fast for him! I make various acrobatic movements to avoid the bullets, and make various combo hits on him. He was almost out of health, so I prepared myself.

" **Special!** " I shouted " **Kicking...HAVOC!** " I throw myself at him, before he could react, I'm already kicking the hell out of him, draining his HP until it's 0

 **BATTLE END!**

VICTORIOUS: **NOBLEFIGHTER61!**

That was my Lobby name.

"YES!"

My name is Hisagane Noble, and I'm a pro at RPG Fighting!

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
** FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE

 **Chapter 1:** Gamindustri, the world of gaming.

* * *

Of course, I don't stay myself in the games very long, as much as I like playing my RPGs, I prefer staying outside as well, that's why I take various walk through town so I can keep myself distracted with something else OTHER than gaming.

(Play here: "Weekender Girl" by Hatsune Miku)

Let me introduce myself again, my name is Hisagane Noble, I'm 19 years old and I'm a RPG addict. One of the best there is, actually.

The most interesting fact about me is that, while all of the other players have weapons to aid them in battles, the weapons I use are mostly my own hands and legs, that's why I have custom items that can power up my kicks and punches, I also learned some magic based attacks, so I can't stay only close-range.

You could say I'm not a one-trick-pony.

But even if I am one of the best, I prefer to be called as just another RPG player, because I don't play for success, or to be someone in life, I just play because it's fun. It's fun to walk around in a world you could wish it was real, and it is! Only virtually real... It's fun to get a lot of experience and try to be liked in the world, but I just want to be someone else that likes RPG. I just want to live normally, I just want to battle, I just want to have friends, and I **have** friends, virtual AND real.

Today I was just taking a stroll through my town, my cellphone in hand. I was not playing any games, I wanted to distract myself to how beautiful the city looked.

The world right now is on a struggle, four companies that make games are battling each other on what the people call "Console Wars".

(BE WARNED! THESE ARE **NOT** COMMERCIAL USES OK?!)

1ST COMPANY:  
 **SEGA**

SEGA was know for their greatest game they made back in those ancient years of 19XX, there were various promising and famous titles among them, but SEGA also made consoles. When the 21st century started, they could only make games, but now, in 22XX they started AGAIN making very High-Tech consoles.

2ND COMPANY:  
 **SONY**

Sony Entertainment is mostly known for their prized console: The PlayStation. It started in 19XX with the PS1, PS is the abbreviation for Sony's famous console. After that, it came the PS2, and then the PS3, PS4... Now in 22XX, they launched the PS8.

3RD COMPANY:  
 **MICROSOFT**

Microsoft is famous enough for it's creation, the computer, because of their software: Windows.  
But Microsoft is also on the gaming department, with the XBOX. They started with the original in the start of the 21st century, then came the XBOX360 and after that, the XBOX ONE. In 22XX, they made the XBOX1080, using the most advanced Virtual Reality technology.

4TH COMPANY:  
 **NINTENDO**

Nintendo was well known for their Mario games back in the 19th and 20th centuries. In the 21st, the released two very awesome consoles! The Wii and the Wii-U. Here in 22XX, they still have difficulty in increasing memory capacity, but working together with Microsoft led to the launch of the Wii-Box, something similar to the XBOX ONE, only thing is, keeping the Controllers as motion-based as ever!

These four companies are battling each other to dominate the likings of everyone. Me? I don't really think this console war is going to give them profits, more like give them financial troubles.

To speak the truth, about consoles, I have ALL of the four companies' series of consoles. From the ancients PS1 and SEGA 32X, to the modern consoles that allow you to be IN the game! I have a taste for everything!

Recently, I bought a new SEGA Console: The Neptune. It is based on their cancelled console SEGA Neptune, which combined the 32X and the Genesis in one.

This time, they received help from all the other companies to make the console, now, the SEGA Neptune is a mix of the Playstation, XBOX, Wii AND the classic SEGA consoles altogether!

 **That** is what I would like to see in the future: The companies all helping out each other without worrying about competition or anything, consoles are made so that people can have FUN, not to compete against each other!

I finished my morning walk and was now coming back to my apartment. Hell, you could say it was a mansion! Because of how big it is!

I don't have a taste for only ONE console, I have all of them, from all companies.

Right now, the consoles I have been using a lot were the PS8, the XBOX1080, the Wii-Box and the recently new SEGA Neptune, I like to call it only Neptune because saying it belongs to SEGA is not smart, ALL the companies made the console, so they DESERVE respect!

Anyway, right now, I went for the XBOX1080, I was playing another RPG game.

Although I like to play RPGs, I have various other games that don't focus necessarily in adventure. There are racing games, shooting games, action games, movement games and various others, but I have mostly RPG.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

* * *

I was walking around the virtual reality of one of my RPGs, that RPG was exclusive for the XBOX1080, when suddenly, I came across a very interesting object.

"A button?" It was a random button, covered in the brushes. The game responded to my discovery:

 _ **You found: Dimensional Jumper**_

...What.

"What the hell is this called again...?" Dimensional Jumper? Hah! What, is that going to transport me into the game or something? I think that as I press the button...

Well aren't I a psychic? After my avatar in the game pressed the button, him and ME started to shine a lot, A LOT.

"Hey! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I shouted to no one in particular, just letting myself be washed away to somewhere else...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

..."Ugh..."

I awoke with a start, and tried to open my eyes. All I could see was blurry, but I guess I was watching the sky, because everything is so blue...

"Am I outdoors?" I asked myself, I tried to get up, but I couldn't keep standing. So I had to sit down, my vision came back...

I was in a green field, much like my RPG games...

Am I inside the game?

"Wow... That's... New...?" I asked myself "I never knew I could do that in these new-generation consoles..."

Actually, I don't think it was the consoles, I think it was that random button I pressed... Oh well...

* * *

"Where am I?" I was now walking a little through the field, right there, nothing new, but then... I found something... or someplace actually...

"Is that an Arena?" There was concrete on the floor, but no crowds or anything, hell, that's not even a stadium, it's just a random concrete place, you know, like a park or something. I moved myself over there, but nothing happened...

At least not yet...

"Hey!" someone else spoke. I turned around to find...

...A girl? What? Well, the most interesting aspect of her is her choice of clothes...

Seriously, I've seen battle armors before, but this is just overboard... It's too revealing...

"Who are you?" The girl has Twin-Tail black hair, red eyes that can give NIGHTMARES to anyone who messes with her, and a body... Well... I'll leave that to your imagination...

"Why? Am I not allowed here?" I teasingly asked "I was just playing another RPG when I found this button, and now I'm here. Is there something wrong with that?"

"WHAT? You insolent!" The girl responded "You shall not defy Black Heart! One of the Goddesses of gaming!"

"Oh... You're one of THESE guys, who think they're very good at video-games!" She looked like she wasn't kidding, but seriously... Can you stop me from teasing her?

"Alright! That does it!" She prepared her weapon "You shall feel my pain, Player!"

That made my eyes sparkle, astonishing her.

"Girl, you don't know what you just started!" I said before entering my fighting stance.

* * *

 _CLIFF-FUCKING-HANGER!_


	2. The Four Console Patron Units

_Second chapter already starts with a battle! Noire, Neptune, Vert and Blanc Vs Noble!_

 _Seems a little unfair right? Not with this guy!_

 _ALSO: I just realized how many girls are in the game:  
HOLY FUCK!_

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA**  
FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE

 **Chapter 2:** The Four Goddesses

* * *

(Play here: "Slam Down" from Megaman ZX Advent)

The girl that was threatening me just threw herself to attack me, but I dodged it very quickly.

*I must have gained my avatar's powers! Cool!* I thought while dodging another attack from the girl. She was pretty fast, but I was used to fast characters.

"Here I come!" The next attack the girl threw at me, I blocked her punch, and proceeded to Combo Hit the girl, 12 hits with only kicks. The girl was surely impressed by me.

"Keep your eyes open!" Another girl shouted, I looked behind and saw it was a girl with purple hair and a SWORD on the right hand, I dodged the sword.

"You are pretty snarky, aren't you?" The girl said

"Hey, I'm just fighting for fun!" I taunted and proceeded to attack her, which she blocked almost all the time, but failed to block the last 5 hits. Then I sent her flying to the other girl.

"OK, this guy's pissing me off!" The first girl said, but then, two other girls came in to the other girls' rescue.

*Maybe this is too much of Fan-Service already...* I think while watching the girls.

"Alright! Maybe this guy is too much of a fight for us." The blonde girl said.

"Oh, please, it's not like I'm a threat!" I protest. "I just fight for fun."

"Right..." The purple girl said. "Let's go girls!"

"CPU...

INITIATE TRANSFORMATION!" All four girls started to transform in my eyes, and after completing their transformation...

"Wow..." These girls are BEAUTIFUL...

The Purple Haired girl and their friends were now using Black, VERY REVEALING, Armor.

"Would each of you present yourselves before challenging me to another battle at least?" I asked.

"Gladly!" The Purple haired girl started "We are the Four Goddesses of Gamindustri! The CPUs!"

"I am Black Heart!" The girl, that was with black hair, and now is with a White hair, introduced herself.

"I am Green Heart!" One of the girls who came to help the other two, which was now with green hair, introduced herself.

"I am White Heart!" The other girl, which was firstly with a dark-blonde hair, and now was with a blue hair, introduced herself.

"And I am Purple Heart!" The other girl, with the Purple Hair, finalized the introductions.

"Thank you for the introduction, I think..." I said, taunting "I am just another RPG fighter, but if you beautiful ladies want a challenge then come at me! I'm ready for anything!" When I said "beautiful ladies", all of them actually blushed a little. I can't really blame them, I'm a guy.

"Well..." I started "You must be very powerful, but sometimes, powerful doesn't mean BETTER." That did the girls in.

"OH, IT'S ON!" The girls shouted

"COME AT ME!" I shouted back.

(Play here the theme for Dynasty Warriors 7. Yes, I'm using THAT on THIS!)

THIS.

IS.

ON.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

We both charged at each other and a very AWESOME battle started, I was running all around, dodging attacks and creating some of my own! Looks like they ARE very powerful! But I hope they're no match for me!

I launched VARIOUS attacks around them, I spun my legs, kicked them in very fast speeds and I even led them to crash into each other, all the while making various combos and attack cancels. At the last part of the battle, I was now placed centered in the field.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The girls charged at me.

"You don't know MY power!" I shouted and got ready for my Ultra Move.

"The power..."

"...of..."

" **HISAGANE NOBLE!** " And after I said that, I launched my Ultra Move.

" **ULTRA!** "

(I MIGHT be referencing Street Fighter with this Ultra Move, but hey, no one said I couldn't do that, It's MY story!"

" **Shinkuu...** " When they got very close to me...

" **TATSUMAKI SENPUU-KYAKU!** " I spun my legs very quickly making a little tornado while I'm at it. And with that, the battle ends.

I sighed, that was VERY intense... "You girls... Are very interesting!" I wasn't someone evil of course, I just fought them because they challenged me, and they challenged the wrong guy, but I'm sure we can be friends, I walk to the blue haired girl, White Heart I think was her name... She woke up from her slumber after their defeat and saw me holding a hand out for her.

"Why are you...?" White Heart asked.

"I'm not someone evil, I was just fighting you all for fun." I said "It's not fun if after fighting someone, you don't help them get up after that." I smile while saying that. She takes my hand and gets up, I then help the other girls up and we finally have a real talk for a change.

We got into the center of the field and sat around it.

"First up, who are you?" Purple Heart asked me.

"I'm just your average RPG gamer, my profile name is NobleFighter61. My real name is Hisagane Noble, I'm 19 years old, and an addict for RPG!" I introduce myself with a smile. After that, the girls transform back into their normal forms. "What are you girls? The Four Hearts or something like that?"

"Something like that." The Purple Haired girl said "But instead of calling us Purple Heart, Black Heart or any of these BORING NAMES..." I could see she was a little childish. "We have other names."

"OK, so what are those?" I ask

"You know me as Purple Heart." The Purple haired girl said. "But you can call me Neptune!"

*NEPTUNE? Why does that name look familiar?* I thought, then I instantly reminded myself of the SEGA Neptune 22XX, the console I have in home.

"You know me as Black Heart." The Black haired girl said. "But you should call me Noire, I don't like friends that only know me as Black Heart."

*Well, that's a little harsh...* I thought about that.

"I am White Heart." The Dark-Blonde girl said. "But my other name is Blanc, just don't get used to it."

*Hmm... She's a little cold, but nothing bad.* I thought

"I am Green Heart, or Vert if you prefer." The blonde haired green vested girl said.

*This one...* I thought *No, don't think too much about that.*

"Well, I'm sorry we had to meet THAT way, but at least it was fun to know how you battle!" I said

"You, in fact, are very interesting in battle." Noire noticed "You don't use ANYTHING."

"Well I do use something!" I said while cracking my elbows.

"Ah." Noire said

"Where did you even LEARN to do these moves?!" Neptune asked.

"I told you I was an RPG gamer right?" I said

"Oh, a gamer?" Vert said in surprised.

"Yeah, I mean... I got here from Another Dimension, I think, because I don't remember being here, since I just got here!" I said.

"Well, if you're a gamer, you'll like this world then!" Vert said

"Why is that?"

"This world is called Gamindustri." Blanc explained

"GAMINDUSTRI?" I said in surprised "Wow! That's interesting! I believe it focuses on games?"

"You could say that!" Neptune said "This world has four islands, each of them connected by concrete arenas and bridges like this one!"

"Really?"

"Mmhm, now, talking about these islands..." Noire started "Each of them represents us, because we are the Four CPUs."

"In my world, CPU means 'Central Processing unit'" I said "Each of you are one of these, or...?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Noire says "CPU here means 'Console Patron Units', it's like we're goddesses."

"Oh..." Goddesses I can agree, these four ladies were beautiful!

"So, each of these islands are controlled by one Patron Unit, or rather, one of you, right?"

"Yep." Vert continued.

"So what are these islands? How do they look or... What are their names...?"

"My island is called Planeptune" Neptune said

*Still reminding me of the SEGA Neptune*

"Mine is called Lastation." Noire said

*Wait, WHAT? Now THAT reminds me of the PlayStation!* I was surprised to know that, but more were to come.

"Mine is the tropical LeanBox." Vert said

*OK, now you're just fucking with me, that reminds me of the XBOX.*

"My winter land is called LoWee." Blanc finalized

*WII?!* I had to speak, I couldn't hold it.

"Why are your island's names reminding me of my consoles back at home?!" I said in surprise.

"Remind you of your consoles?" Neptune asked curiously.

"Lastation reminds me of my PlayStation 8 I have back at home!" I started explaining.

"WHAT?" Noire exclaimed

"LeanBox reminds me of my XBOX1080!"

"WHAT?" Vert exclaimed

"LoWee reminds me of my Wii-Box!"

"That is surprising..." Blanc says

"...and Planeptune... No, YOUR NAME, Neptune!" I said while pointing at Neptune "It reminds of the SEGA Neptune!"

"EEEHHHHH?!" Neptune exclaims in surprise.

"...What the hell...?" I was quite surprised myself, if these Control Patron Units are also the Central Processing Units of my consoles, then this means it's like I OWN them... Well aren't I lucky? I think I'm lucky actually...

*sigh* "Anyway..." I start "This world, is not MY world, so it's not like I own you."

"True." All girls agreed.

"Actually..." I kinda want to know more about this world, see if I can get to like it, and maybe... Come back someday when I find a way to get from MY world to THEIR world all the time.

"Can I visit one of your islands?" I ask "I mean... I kinda want to get to know this world to see if I can get used to it. Will you all be my guides? For each island?"

"Sure!" All girls said "Which island do you want to know first?" After that, the girls looked at each other, I knew what was gonna happen.

"OK, OK, not need to fight to know who's gonna get visited first." I control them. "I actually want to visit them randomly, one world at a time, but you don't have to get jealous because I visited one world first and the other I don't give a fuck about." I say comically, making them laugh.

"If your worlds are something like made from an RPG game, I can get to enjoy them all, it's like each island is a city, and they are connected by the financial comings and goings of my world!" Speaking of which... "I think you four kind of know each other, but what kind of relationship you have?"

"Well... We're being a little... violent towards each other..." Noire says sheepishly "But at least we're doing this Console War a peaceful like way."

"Not surprised." I say

"What? Why?"

"Back at my world, four companies that COULD be compared to you girls are ALSO in a Console Wars." Then I explained to them the situation of SEGA, Sony, Microsoft and Nintendo.

"Wow..." Blanc says "This is a little interesting indeed..." for someone cold, she IS interested in new stuff, and I AM new stuff! Stuff they never even KNEW about.

"But how are you about this Console Wars YOUR world is dealing with?" Neptune asks

"Myself? I prefer to enjoy every console they make, true. But if these companies could help each other even more, as how it happened with the SEGA Neptune, I think they could be very successful. And since you four are on a same War. I think the same could apply to you too!"

"HEY!" Noire and Neptune exclaim. I just laugh at that.

*This is going to be a very interesting tour!* I think.

* * *

 _2037 words..._

 _OUCH..._

 _Still, it's pretty fun to write THIS many words!_

 _So, which world do you want to see in the next chapter?_

 _-PlaNeptune_

 _-LaStation_

 _-LeanBox_

 _-LoWee_

 _Place your reviews on what world do you think Noble should visit first. I won't write a new chapter until ENOUGH votes can be put down, so I'll be waiting!_


	3. LaStation

_Alright, the results are in:_

 _LASTATION WINS!_

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
** FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE

 **Chapter 3:** Industrial LaStation, meeting more girls!

(Play here: "They're pretty though, Should we be careful?" [Yes, it's a Mario & Luigi RPG track])

I was jogging through Gamindustri, this place feels like it has been made out of a RPG game! There are so many monsters here and there, at least security inside the Islands' major cities is very tight.

I battled some monsters here and there, nothing new of my RPG experience, you battle monsters to get more experience, and later you can use the experience you won to take down tougher enemies, I was strong enough to beat the Four CPUs. I'm sure I get a strange feeling when I'm close to them...

After defeating one more little monster, I saw what looked like... an Industrial Zone?

"What?" I asked myself "How come an industry is working he... Wait..." That Industrial Zone looked WAY BIGGER than I thought.

"Could this be one of these cities Neptune and the rest was talking about?" I say. Another little monster was in my way, trying to be though against me. I just kicked him away.

* * *

 **Speaking a little of the matter that my OC sounds OP so far... (To those who don't know: OP means Over-powered)**

 **What would you expect from an RPG Pro?**

 **Noble here is a little OP because he's a High Level RPG player. Besides, you should complain about other OP characters. Now, I don't want any "boos" and flames here, but in personal opinion, Mario & Luigi are VERY OVERPOWERED. Why? Well, aside from beating Bowser (Which is pretty easy), they have also beaten Evil persons from other Kingdoms (Cackletta from Superstar Saga), ALIENS (The Shroobs from Partners in Time), teamed up with Bowser to destroy the Dark Star (Fawful and Dark Bowser from Bowser's Inside Story) and even saved a DREAM WORLD from a NIGHTMARISH BAT (Antasma from Dream Team). And all of these guys they have beaten are EXTREMELY POWERFUL!**

* * *

I arrived at the area's gates and, I saw it imprinted right at the top of the gate.

"LaStation?!" I say in surprise, so THIS is LaStation... But it seems a little cloudy... "Hey, now that I think about it... Sony DOES try to get its best from industrial technology to make their games look and sound better... So it would be understandable that LaStation would sound like an Industrial City..." If your trail of thought could go that way about Sony Entertainment, it kinda works that way. [What I'm talking about here is a fictional Sony Entertainment, that's why these 4 companies are NOT here for COMMERCIAL purposes! It's for the story!]

I make my way to the city's entrance, where there are not too many people around... I guess they're pretty busy... *Just like the company...* I think. But there are some people outside. I keep walking through the crowds, I wonder where's Noire though? My thoughts come to halt when I find a building that is WAY TOO PRETTY to be an industrial building.

"This must be Noire's castle!" I affirm.

"Excuse me, sir." Uh... I think I got caught? I don't know... "Do you have a matter with the goddess?"

"I'm just a friend." I explain "But, um... I'm very nervous because of you guys, I don't want to bring trouble."

"You mean you're not a troublemaker from outside?" The guard asks

"I DO am from outside... OF THIS WORLD." I bluntly say "But I'm a pacifist. That is, if you don't pit a giant monster against me."

"So you're a warrior?" The guard says

"You can say that, but I'm a different kind of warrior." I explain how I live in the RPGs, how can I defeat other warriors and even monsters using my own hands and legs, I even explained that some of the warriors that I fought with are also my friends, and that they battle with me as if it was training, so that we could get better at our game.

"Hmm... You have an interesting backstory... Can you tell me your name?"

"Noble. Hisagane Noble. I'm from Japan, and as you know, it's not an island of this world." I answer.

"To actually even challenge Black Heart to a friendly combat... You are very interesting..." The other guard was also paying attention to out conversation, and after we got the introductions out of the way, they let me in.

Sure, without some rules; for example, I can't touch ANYTHING unless Noire lets me have permission. And I also was restricted to bear with Noire's authority. Like... DUH! She's my friend! How will I NOT respect her!? I came here to VISIT! And she even gave herself to be my guide through LaStation!

Well, anyway, I walked through the castle. It was very beautiful; some of the guards must have already known about my visit, so they are not very harming towards me now. Eventually, after looking through the rooms, I find the... Throne Room, I think... I open the doors and to greet me is not only Noire herself, but what looks like to be a younger version of her, maybe her younger sister?

"Oh! Noble! I was waiting for you!" Noire said, greeting me.

"Um... sis?" The younger girl said "Who's him?"

*Hmm, so she is Noire's sister... Cool...* I think a little sadly.

"Ah, forgive me Noble, this is my sister Uni." Noire presents her.

"Hi!"

"Hello, I think..." Noire then comes to me. "So, I know I would be the tour guide for you, but I decided my sister would be the tour guide instead. I mean... I've got a lot of work to do..."

"No surprise about that, actually." I agree with Noble. "Sony Entertainment IS loaded with work too! Also..." I try to look at Uni, just to see how she looks. True, she uses a black dress and some bows on her head to keep her hair up. But generally she looks as beautiful as her older sister! In console terms...

She's basically the PlayStation Portable. As Slender as the original is. Noire got back to her chair to resume her work, while me and Uni went for the Castle's entrance.

"*sigh* I really wanted Onee-Sama to not get focused too much on her work... Granted, she has to work to reassure LaStation's credibility through gaming... But I wish she didn't need to OVERWORK." Uni says bluntly

"Sure, I mean... Sony Entertainment back at my world is always overworking themselves to try to make better games and better consoles. Their recent racing franchise: Gran Turismo, is reaching it's 20th edition! From Gran Turismo 1 back at the 1990's to Gran Turismo 16 these years!" I say. [Let's face it, who doesn't want a Gran Turismo 16 in the far future?]

"YOUR Company is one thing. NOIRE is another!" I think she's annoyed.

"I can't blame you for being annoyed at the thought though." I say what I think. "I do agree with you, she needs to relax a little. But you should know that she has to be on her work even if she has some time to relax."

"*sigh* I just wish we could have more time together..."

Uni showed me around LaStation, surely, the city was industrial themed, but that didn't stop the real city to show itself too. Aside from the industrial building all over the city, the Commercial and Consuming area of the town was also there, with dressing shops, restaurants, fast food joints. It's pretty much a normal city with normal economy. The similarities are very evident.

"I guess you could say LaStation COULD be a fun place to visit, but not during vacation maybe..." I comment

"Ah, at least we keep our economy going right?" Uni agrees with my comment.

While we were traveling around LaStation, I meet another girl, maybe someone that comes here very often? I don't know. What I DO know is that she's a friend of Uni. That's because they were hugging.

"Hey IF, what made you come here to LaStation?" Uni asks her friend

"Ah, you know! I wanted to visit! But who's the handsome you're escorting?" I see this IF girls likes to tease, can't blame her, I'm very teasy myself!

"Don't talk like he's my boyfriend! We JUST met!" Uni protests.

"I agree with her statement." I agree to her protest.

"Well nice to meet you at least! My name's IF. But you can call me Iffy if that name is too simple." The girl presents herself.

"I'm Hisagane Noble, RPG gamer!" I introduce myself.

* * *

We decided to stop and talk at a restaurant, it WAS Lunch Time.

"So you're not from this dimension technically speaking?" IF asks me.

"It's on the practical side too. Although my avatar would surely live here. This world is like something made out of an RPG game!" I answer

"Sure it is!" IF takes a bite of her meal. "Although I prefer LeanBox's culinary, this other one still tastes good in fact!"

"About LeanBox, how's Vert? Noire is already loaded with work." I ask IF.

"Oh, she's balanced." IF answers "She does work, but also keeps at her video-games."

"XBOX1080, I presume." I'm just trying to be funny. Because each CPU has it's preferred console:

Neptune has her SEGA Neptune.  
Noire has her PlayStation 8.  
Blanc has her Wii-Box or Wii-U Mk.2  
Vert has her XBOX1080.

Also: Each CPU is a MASTER on these consoles AND fighting!

"IF! Come back here Wifey!" (You DO know who THAT is right?) We heard another voice coming this time from a girl with red hair and a pretty happy mood all over her face. She then proceeded to hug IF.

"Red, will you ever calm down?" Another girl came behind her, this one had gold hair, with some tattoos on her cheeks and a white and green outfit. "Hey, who's the new guy?"

"He's from another universe... Or so he claims, I think..." Uni says

"Hisagane Noble." I say my name.

"I'm Red!" The red haired girl says.

"Name's CyberConnect2, but you can call me CC or just Cyber!" The other girl said. What kind of name is that? A profile name?

"Do you use that name in On-Line lobbies?" I asked the girl.

"No, that's my real name."

"Pardon me, but the name is weird, I mean, it's almost like my profile name: NobleFighter61..." She laughed a little.

"Oh, not at all! There's an even weirder one: MarvelousAQL, and she's a friend of ours too!" MarvelousAQL? WOW... This world REALLY is a gaming world!

"I'm gonna like it here!" I say bluntly. I was really happy!

* * *

After scouting LaStation a bit more and having more conversations, I eventually went for the gates, heading for another island.

"Maybe I'll visit LeanBox, I was playing on my XBOX1080 when I got transported here!" I said. IF and Cyber were leading me.

"We'll show you around! Let's go!" IF said.

* * *

 _THAT was rather close. 1919 words. Still cool!_

 _Next destination: LeanBox = XBOX!_


	4. LeanBox

_LeanBox looks tropical to me..._

 _Is anyone interested in heading for Castelleto? (Forza Horizon 2 reference; by the way, LeanBox is based on the XBOX360 and ONE, so...)_

 _(Nah, I'm just joking, no racing.)_

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE**

 **Chapter 4:** The Tropical LeanBox

The wind here is OVERWHELMING... But beautiful nonetheless.

What would you expect from a seaside town like LeanBox? We were already walking around when we met Vert through the way. She insisted that she could show us LeanBox. Hazoaki Chika, which is the Oracle of LeanBox, accompanied us.

"I'd say this place is best enjoyed in summer!" I commented.

"True, LeanBox is what you'd call a summer vacation place in one end, but there's also the other." She showed us the place with a huge construction, it was a panel that had 2 turns of 90º in each of them and that firstly went upwards and then downwards. Around it, there was a huge city!

"How do you like Gamindustri so far, Noble?" Cyber asked me.

"Ah, it's fun. Feels like this place is an RPG world."

"That's because it's almost like that." Hazoaki Chika said.

"Really?"

"Gamindustri was made so that people could explore and defeat the monsters that may not signify a threat to our land, but at least gives them experience to battle monsters that are really threatening."

"On the On-Line RPGs is almost like that too." That's because players just want to have an On-Line life. Doing what they want, when they want, and even with friends!

"Hi girls!" Another girl came up towards us... Geez, how many girl-friends do they have? And I didn't mean it THAT way.

"Oh, Hi Falcom!" IF greeted the girl, she had red hair and a blue armor, I think...

"Hey, who's the new guy with you?" Falcom asked

"Hisagane Noble! RPG gamer." I presented myself.

"Nice to meet you!" She was rather just like the rest of the girls I met so far...

Beautiful... Yeah, because EVERY girl I meet is THAT BEAUTIFUL.

* * *

"LeanBox is a little too big compared to LaStation... And it's a little hotter..." Sure, the heat from the sun right now was moderate, but cool.

"That's because LeanBox is tropical." Vert explained "Since it's very close to a lake, LeanBox tends to have hot days sometimes. But today is rather cooler..."

"Maybe the sun is taking a break?" Everyone laughed at my joke. We were at a restaurant.

"Well, at least it's not like me playing games to take breaks..."

"Dear Sister, will you ever stop talking about games?" Sister?

"Um... Sorry to interrupt here, but I don't think you're her sister, Chika..." I said.

"That is true, I'm not." Chika confirmed "But I still consider Vert my sister because we're very close."

"Oh, Sister-In-Law then." Makes sense if you take Vert and Chika's relationship in account. I mean, Vert told me Chika even MASSAGES her. I don't know why she told me that though.

"Has LeanBox ever thought of creating a hand-held console? Microsoft back at my world still didn't do any portable consoles yet." I commented

"We're planning to do one for the next year, actually!" Vert said. That's good!

"How will it be named?"

"We still haven't decided that, but we want to name it without taking the XBOX name out of it." Of course, because LeanBox is XBOX.

"…I know! How about XBOX **Vert** igo?" OK, that pun was not needed, but I just couldn't hold it.

"Not taking the pun into account… That's actually a great name!" Vert said happily

"I agree, sister."

"Hey Noble, what XBOX1080 games do you play?" Cyber asks me.

"There are a lot of them; my favorite is Net-Surfer Chaos." Net-Surfer Chaos tells the adventure of a boy who went on the net, literally, to save it from virus monsters, it was something like MegaMan Battle Network, but way different, and it was not an RPG.

* * *

I managed to play some XBOX1080 again after I've teleported to this world. I played with Vert on the racing game "High Drive", an XBOX Exclusive game that combines Need for Speed gameplay and Forza Horizon story. We played an online championship and Vert… She's better than I thought… No wonder she is the goddess of LeanBox…

"Wow…" That's the only thing I was able to say after what she did. Surprisingly…

She kissed my cheek saying it was a consolation prize, but… she also hugged me…

"Eek!" I scream when she hugged me "Vert, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Consolation Prize?" She said.

"But not when you're flashing your boobs into me!" I say after I manage to break free of her… chest. She blushes and pushes me away.

After that… weird incident, I managed to talk to the rest of the girls and know them better: CyberConnect2 is actually a mix between a girl and a dog, that's why I was kind of surprised to see a dog tail on her back, and dog ears on her head. IF is a guild agent from Planeptune, and Falcom is an adventurer.

Makes me think what the other girls will be like…

* * *

I decided to walk around LeanBox a little to get to know the place, I am harboring some crazy mix of feelings for these girls… Either I'm starting to fall in love or I'm just in need of more female friends. On the spite of my thoughts, I quickly avoid a high kick made by a girl.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you!" But… a girl that can kick?

"Do you fight with your body too?"

"Hmm? Yes, I do, but why are you asking me that?" The girl puts her leg down and I'm finally able to see her. She has black hair, her clothes are mostly red, and she uses a collar with the word "TEKKEN" in it. The name is similar to a fighting game series I used to play: Tekken.

"Whoa… You look like a martial artist!" I comment.

"I do am! Name's Tekken!" …What?

"You're named after a game?" I ask her.

"Pardon?"

"There's a fighting game in my world with the same name: Tekken." I mean… It's weird.

"That's… weird…" See? Even SHE agrees with me! "But why are you surprised I'm a Martial Artist?"

"I'm one too! An **RPG** one!"

"I'm more from fighting games, so I don't know what RPG means… but maybe you're quite the talk in these kinds of games, right?"

"More or less…" I tell her, it's getting interesting to meet this girl…

"Hey, do you care to have a match with me? I need to train with someone real, not with just a punching bag."

"You're on, then!" I happily get on my fighting stance; this is going to be interesting…

* * *

 _ **On the next chapter, I will share some updates this story will receive: The OST and remembering the character Roster.**_

* * *

(Play here: Heavy Day – Daisuke Ishiwatari/Guilty Gear Xrd)

We clash the first hit, and then we keep tagging and hitting each other to know our potential, this is training of course. Tekken is surprisingly very good as a martial artist, but I also have my own tricks. Remember: I'm not a one trick pony! Some of the custom fighting moves I have come from various games, most of them from the famous Street Fighter franchise, but there are some martial art moves from other games as well.

"Attack harder!" I tell Tekken before hitting her and sending her back. She attends my motivation and does a 5-hit combo on me, I am launched back, but am alright, then to end the training, we clash one last hit with our hands.

We hear applauses after that.

Surprise! It was IF, Cyber and the rest of the girls, including Vert and Chika.

"Nice fighting!"

"Great job you two!"

"YA-HOO!"

Tekken blushed at that, I think that's ANOTHER GIRL they know.

*sigh* I'm so lucky, aren't I?

* * *

 _It ends! Wow…_

 _Sorry for this hiatus to be SO LONG. I had too many things to worry about!_

 _Next chapter: LoWee._

 _But wait, there's an intermission before. Noble will encounter… ARFOIRE?! And engage her in battle!_


	5. Updates

_OK, here are some of the updates this story will have from now on:_

 **CAST:**

Neptune/Purple Heart  
Noire/Black Heart  
Vert/Green Heart  
Blanc/White Heart  
Peashy/Yellow Heart  
Plutia/Iris Heart  
Nepgear/Purple Sister  
Uni/Black Sister  
Rom & Ram/White Sisters  
Hazoaki Chika  
 **Hisagane Noble  
** Compa  
IF  
Nisa  
Gust  
5pb  
Red  
Falcom  
Cave  
Setag  
MAGES  
Brocolli  
CyberConnect2  
Little Falcom  
MarvelousAQL  
Compile  
Tekken

 **ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK:**

Reunion - Gaute Vist Grong  
(All CPUs, CPU Candidates, Supporting Characters and Noble Vs Arfoire)

Heavy Day - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Story Theme)

Marionette Purple - BlazBlue Chronophantasma  
(Noble Vs MarvelousAQL)

Starry Story - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Noble Vs Nepgear/Purple Sister)

Bullet Dance - BlazBlue Chronophantasma  
(Noble Vs Uni/Black Sister)  
 **Because Uni uses a GUN**

Dirty Drive - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Noble Vs Vert/Green Heart)

Call Shot - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Noble Vs Arfoire)  
 **Theme to be used on next chapter**

Marionette - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Noble Vs Plutia/Iris Heart)

Kuroyon Dam - Arcana Heart 3  
(Noble Vs CyberConnnect2)

Long Bridge - Arcana Heart 3  
(Noble Vs Tekken)

Rebellion - BlazBlue Chronophantasma  
(Noble Vs Noire/Black Heart)

Sky Temple - Arcana Heart 3  
(Noble Vs Falcom)

A Slow Waker - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Noble Vs Blanc/White Heart)

Kamiari Shrine - Arcana Heart 3  
(Noble Vs Neptune/Purple Heart)

Give me a break - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Noble/Gold Heart Vs Arfoire/Demon Witch)

The Spider's Thread (Do you know?) - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Noble Vs The Four CPUs)

Gale - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger  
(Noble Vs The Four Candidates and Chika)

Flash Hider - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Noble Vs Ram & Rom/White Sisters)

Big Blast Sonic - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Noble/Gold Heart Vs The Four CPUs)

Nippon Chinbotsu Made Ato Wakuza  
(Approaching Arfoire - Final Level)

Magnolia Eclair - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Noble's transformation into Gold Heart)

Engage - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Big Monster Battle)

Spirit of Fire - BlazBlue Chronophantasma  
(Noble/Gold Heart's theme)

Just Do It - Gaute Vist Grong  
(The Hyperdimension characters come to Noble's world)

Weak Executioner - BlazBlue Chronophantasma  
(Noble Vs MAGES)

Golden Fish Castle - Arcana Heart 3  
(Noble Vs Peashy/Yellow Heart)

 _Alright, that's everything. Tell me if you agree with the OST!_


	6. Intermission 1

_INTERMISSION!_

 _Something will happen before Noble can go to LoWee, the next destination._

 _And that thing is… ARFOIRE!_

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA:  
FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE**

 **WARNING! INTERMISSION:** Arfoire, the Graveyard Witch

Heh, funny feeling that someone's following me, I was just heading for LoWee, Blanc's place, when I was middle-way, I felt someone was kind of coming along without being invited.

"OK, what's your bullcrap? Get out, I know you're following me!" I said to no one in particular.

"Eh? But I thought humans couldn't see witches?" A voice of a girl toned in "Oh well, guess you caught me."

"Witch huh?" I turned around to find…

If THAT is a witch, then I might confuse her for a CPU or something, because she looked DROP DEAD GORGEOUS. Except that… She was pale.

"Eh?" I made the noise in confusion

"What is it?"

"Are you OK? You look very pale." The woman just facepalmed in response.

"Of course I'm OK. And of course I'm powerful!"

"I never asked if you were powerful." She just did a classic anime style drop.

"*sigh* You're… something else…" She comments "Anyway, I cannot let you proceed."

"Why? Are you gonna fill the way with monsters?" I mock her

"No, I'll stop you myself!" She gets on her fighting stance.

…Something tells me this girl is WICKED.

* * *

 _(Play here: Call Shot – gvgkid Remix)_

The woman launches at me with a swinging attack, but I avoid it and hit her 6 times. She does two swings, I dodge them and punch her in the face to send her back

"HEY! I JUST GOT A NEW MAKE-UP!" She shouts.

"Sorry! In fighting you have to mess everything up!" She's angry, I can tell, she now is swinging her spear like crazy around me, but I avoid all these swings and do some hits of my own; some hit, some are blocked. Then I go for two moves, I grab her and throw her to the other side, then I use one of the special attacks I got from fighting games.

"KURAE! (Take This!)" I shout then punch upwards, after that, a series of kicks and "ORAs" follows until I spin around and hit her stomach with flaming hands " **SHINRYUKEN!** " I got this one from a classic: Street Fighter IV.

"What the hell was that?!" The witch shouts

"An upward flaming fist, try that one on yourself!" I then roundhouse kick, countering her attack, we were about to hit ourselves when a hammer stopped us.

Wait… White Heart!

"Are you ok, Noble?!"

"Never better! Just fighting this crazy witch or something."

"THE NAME'S ARFOIRE! STOP CALLING ME A WITCH! [Even though I am one]" The woman shouts, hmm… I've heard some stories of a witch called Arfoire around LaStation and LeanBox, I guess this is the girl.

She is now swinging her spear on a circle, heading towards us, White Heart also spins in a circle and stops her movements, making her dizzy. That was our chance.

"White Heart, follow me!" I run to Arfoire and do various kicks and punches, then I use a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku to launch Arfoire to White.

"Now it's my turn!" White says, she then hits Arfoire with her hammer until she launches her upwards, then her special proceeds. " **Hammer…** " She punches the hammer into Arfoire until they reach the ground in a great force. " **SMASH!** ".

That finished her.

"Grr… You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up!" I say to her, then I pull off my finisher.

"Now you better not challenge me again!" I raise a leg, then I hit her twice. " **Hade ina!** " I spin around on my legs, then with my left leg, I jump to her and performed my critical. **"GUREN ENJINKYAKU!"** I do a flaming Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku then I hit her face with so much force, that when my leg got off, she got launched very far away.

(A/N: The **Guren Enjinkyaku** is Ken's Critical Art for Street Fighter V)

"I'LL HAVE MY REVEEEEEEEENGE!" She shouts while flying away.

* * *

 _What's going on with me? There are too many Street Fighter references in this intermission! (Arfoire's shout is Juri's K.O. cry in SSF4/USF4)_

 _Oh well… maybe it's because I really like the fighting game franchise._

* * *

"She's… formidable." Noble commented "But not as formidable as you four."

"Um… Thanks? I think…" Blanc said "Where were you going again?"

"I was heading for LoWee, your place, when this witch tried to stop me."

"We'll explain what she's trying later, for now, come with me and enjoy your trip." Blanc said, but somehow, there was a tone of worry on her voice… maybe this Arfoire is a bigger threat than I thought…

Oh well, I'll just walk with her to LoWee… I still don't know what's going on, but after these trips, I hope everything can be explained.

* * *

 _Since it's just an Intermission, this chapter is short. Expect a longer one when Noble arrives on LoWee._


	7. LoWee

_Hey, I found myself new girls for this story!_

 _Two are from the new game: Hyperdimension Neptunia Action Unleashed (Hack 'n' Slash FTW!), the other is from Victory II and the last one is from Victory II and Re;Birth 3_

 _Dengekiko, Famitsu, Uzume and Rei Ryghts (Blue Heart)_

 _Also, I know what HDD means now: Hard Drive Divinity._

… _Hard Drive… Not surprised…_

 _Another Update: AW SHIT… Adult Neptune is of another Dimension! Back to the younger Neptune then!_

 _A/N: AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! THE NEXT HDN GAME (Victory II) IS LEAVING ME CONFUSED! IS ADULT NEPTUNE A CPU OR NOT?! I'VE SEEN VARIOUS VIDEOS (I have yet to see that Fan-Servicical bath time), BUT I'M STILL ON DOUBT! CAN ADULT NEPTUNE HAVE A HDD FORM?! HEEEELP MEEEEE! ALSO, THERE ARE TOO MANY CHARACTERS! AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIIIIIII!_

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE**

 **Episode 5:** LoWee, eternal winter

"Sugoi! (So Cool!)"

LoWee was such a paradise! If you want to go to the mountains, of course, because it's COLD.

"Are you feeling okay?" Blanc asks me

"It's cold, sure, but I can take it." I answer, although my hands are shaking a bit.

"Eh… Let's go to the Basilicom." Blanc says.

* * *

It feels warmer here, but the cold remains. While we were walking, I rapidly ducked down when a book was launched on me.

"Um… Blanc, is throwing books a routine here?"

"Um… Pardon my sisters… They're just kids…"

"Awww! And it was gonna be Bulls-eye, too!" The kid with pink clothes said.

"OK, Ram, I brought a visit." Blanc told her sister.

"Ooohh! A visitor?" Ram and a kid with blue clothes, but resembling Ram a lot, had come out of a pillar of the Basilicom. "Hey, you never brought many men to the Basilicom, sis, are you sure?"

"I guarantee he's a good person, now come on, you two." Both girls step out of the pillar and come to greet me.

"Nice to meet you, sir!" The kid with blue clothes spoke "I am Rom, and this is my twin sister Ram!"

"We are both Blanc's younger sisters!" Ram said.

"Whoa, Blanc… You have twins? That's cool!" I told her "My name's Noble. I had a younger brother that had almost the same behavior as Ram once!"

"Really?!" Ram said in joy "Can I meet him?!"

"Unfortunately no, he didn't come with me, but when I get the chance, I might bring him, too!" I told her, Ram was happy to hear that. "So, are you going to show me around, Blanc?"

"Let us come too, sis!" Ram and Rom asked.

"Sure, why not?" Blanc said with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Hello Blanc" Someone called us when we were getting out of the Basilicom.

"Oh, Hi MAGES." Blanc said to her, whoa… This Mages girl is pretty, she may wear a witch hat, but maybe that's for another meaning… "Hmm? Who's the pretty boy with you?" OK, I really blush at that now.

"Hey! Don't go without me!" Someone from inside the Basilicom spoke.

"Oh, Mina." Mina? I look at Blanc, puzzled. "Mina is the Oracle of LoWee, and a great partner of mine." Hmm… When I was on Uni's conversations, she also mentioned LaStation's Oracle: Kei, a girl that mostly looks like a boy.

"Oh, um… Hello, Mister!" Mina says "I…hope we can get along…"

"Ah, of course you'll get along with him! He sounds gentle…" MAGES said… Oh great…

"Um, could you please stop teasing me? You're really making me blush…" I tell her, she just laughs.

"OK, I'm sorry." She then apologizes.

* * *

"Hmm… LoWee is having difficulties in memory capacity on their games?"

"Sure, but we're going smoothly, at least we do great on selling our games and stuff." Since I know LoWee is something like Nintendo, I'm sure they are also handling themselves quite well.

"Um… Blanc, why are you with a book?" I ask her.

"I like to read books a lot."

"Oh, OK."

"So, where are you from, Mister?" MAGES asks me.

"I'm from a different dimension, I'm from Planet Earth."

"Earth?"

"Mmhm. My dimension doesn't have this amazing beauty yours has, but it does have games!"

"What kind of beauty are you seeing right now?" OK, I know why she asked me that question.

"Not answering, maybe it's just the places I visit." I answer back.

"OK, MAGES. You can stop teasing him now!" Mina said.

We went through various places in LoWee, some of them resembled some places where Nintendo's mascot: Mario, would be on; sure enough, he was also here in Gamindustri.

The trip lasted for 2 hours until I decided to go to my last destination: Planeptune, I mean… Neptune has been waiting for too long!

I bid the girls Farewell and head for the city.

* * *

 _This chapter's short, but it's not like all of the chapters will be 1k+ words!_

 _Next place: you guessed it! Planeptune!_

 _Now sorry about my rant up there, I did a throughout search and discovered the characters:_

 _ **Uzume**_ _: Planeptune's CPU on the Zero Dimension_

 _ **Adult Neptune**_ _: Belongs on the Zero Dimension, but it NOT a CPU, just a normal human, that's why she has grown._

 _ **Dengekiko**_ _and_ _ **Famitsu**_ _: Reporters of the Gamindustri Magazine and playable characters of HDN U Action Unleashed._

 _ **Rei Ryghts/Blue Heart**_ _: Main Antagonist of Victory 1/Re;Birth 3, she represents the Atari!_


	8. Planeptune

_At long last, we reach our final destination:_

 _ **PLANEPTUNE!**_

 _I wonder what we're going to do today?_

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE**

 **Episode 6:** Ever so Planeptune

Ah... The Land of Purple Progress...

Planeptune amazes me because of the amount of TECHNOLOGY the place radiates!

Anyway, I have to meet Neptune, she's been waiting too...

"NOOOBLEEEE!" Oh, I hear her screaming on the distance, obviously impatient with me. I wave my hand at her, looks like she has some people coming with her too, IF, a girl that REALLY resembles her, and another one with a beige leather shirt and red skirt. The last one was gorgeous, by the way. Neptune ran and plumed into me, only thing is...

"I've been waiting too much, Noble! Come on, don't leave me hanging!"

"Um... Nep?" I say.

"Yes?"

"You... Just Panty-Attacked me..." When she noticed what position she was in,as in: Me on the ground, she pinning me, but her panties not covered, she's one to blame because she's wearing only a hoodie. Quickly noticing that, she jumped up and let me go, while blushing FIERCELY at the same time.

"Hahahahaha! Sis, you should pay attention to what attack you're going to use!" Neptune's sister, huh? I see the resemblance.

"'Sup, Noble!" IF greeted me.

"Oh, IF." I greeted her, Neptune looks surprised.

"You know him, Iffy?"

"I met him when I was tripping in LaStation, total weird at first, but he was cool!" Well, I'm glad for the compliment.

* * *

"Oh, you must be the visitor." A little butterfly girl sitting in a book greeted me. She flew around my body, as if inspecting. "It was said you were from another dimension, but you look like you're from here."

"Yeah, but I do am from other dimension, how would I say Neptune is my console?"

"Eh?" I guess she did not understand what I meant, I explained to her what did that mean.

"Oh, that's why you're from another dimension. (^_^)" She said while making a kind of... face...

"What's with these emoticon faces you do?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's part of my dialogue. My name is Histoire, Oracle of Planeptune, but I also am the world."

"Eh?" Neptune explained to me why Histoire said that. She said that it's because she's connected to everything that is happening in the world thanks to the Tome she is sitting in.

"Ah..." I said, amazed.

"E-Eto..." Neptune's sister walked towards me. (I REALLY don't wanna use the word "came", that is gonna give... Dirty Minds...)

"Hello, Mister! My name is Nepgear, I still haven't introduced myself..." Ah, right, she didn't tell me her name.

"It's OK. I'm Noble."

"Huh?" She says in confusion. Oh, I see.

"Um... 'Noble' is my name, not 'noble' the adjective." She understood that at least.

"Nep-Nep! Oh, there you ar-" Another girl came in the basilicom and is surprised to see me. "Um... Hi..." I call tell she's nervous.

"Oh, Hi! My name is Hisagane Noble, nice to meet you!" (Pretend he said: "Yoroshi Kune!")

"Nice to meet you as well! My name is Compa. Nurse in training!" She greeted herself.

"Neeeeppyyyy...?"

"Neptuna!" Two voices, one deep, but very child-like, the other more active, but still childish. Then I saw two girls come in. One had a Lilac hair and was with a doll on her hand, and used a dress the other had cat paws for gloves and a red ribbon on her head, she also whore a yellow big shirt.

"Plutia! P-Ko!"

 _P-Ko?_ I thought to myself.

"The child Sis called 'P-Ko' is Peashy, Noble-San!" Ah, Peashy. OK, I can go with that. "Also, can you stop with the -san? I'm pretty much your age."

"Ops! Hehe!"

"Boy! Boy! Nyan! Nyan!"

"Eh?" I looked down, Peashy was cutely attacking me with her paws, I picked her up. She laughed heartily.

"Yay! Yay!"

"She looks like a baby!" I comment.

"Yeah, but she can talk!" Neptune said.

"Yes! I can talk, Nob!" As if pointing what Neptune said, Peashy talked with me, and looks like she knows my name already.

"Oooooh..." Plutia is looking at me intensly, maybe it's the first time she sees a boy? I don't know...

"Um... Hi! Name's Noble, nice to meet you!"

"My name is Plutia..." She greeted herself. But then a shout came from the door.

Eh? Looks like a Do-goo missed the path and is now attacking humans.

"Welp, this does not happen all the time here..." Neptune commented.

"I'll take care of it." I said, letting Peashy down and running towards the Do-goo. I then pick it up. The Do-goo looks at me and bumps my face.

"Doesn't hurt." I say, then I launch it in the air and do a bicycle kick sending it to the girls.

"Yosh! My turn!" I can hear Neptune shouting, then I hear a slash. When I look back, the Do-goo de-materializes and Neptune is smiling proudly, while holding a Katana.

"Whoa! You slashed it in half?!"

"Yep!" It amazes me, but I shouldn't expect less from a goddess.

* * *

"Sure, we've been living in peace for now. The Console Wars only happened because Arfoire said some lies to us." Neptune was explaining how THEIR Console Wars happened.

"But for her to come back... This is rather problematic..." Histoire said.

"Blanc helped me defeat her, I just want to know how does she handle that hammer with ease, it seems heavy..."

"That's Blanc for you! She is VERY Strong!" Eh, being a little girl like that it IS surprising to see she's strong.

* * *

"A...AACHOOO!" Blanc sneezes on the other end. "Is someone talking about me?"

* * *

"So, did you find out someway to get out of here?" Neptune asks me.

"Whoa, calm down, Nep. I have to know this place first before I can go out and maybe visit again!" I mean, I JUST got here! It would be a shame if I had to go already. "Also, you might need some help with the Arfoire ordeal!"

"I fought her once..." Plutia said "When she was with the Seven Sages..." I guess that happened in her Dimension. "She gets stronger when people are having fear."

"Fear, huh? I don't fear her." Sure, I FOUGHT her, I'm just boasting now. "So what do you CPUs do for a work?"

"They raise the people's faith in them and keep it at bay." Histoire explained. "To get the people's faith, the CPUs do Quests to raise them."

"Quests huh? I might try them myself for once, since I'm not a guy to stay around and be bored, even if I'm playing games!"

"But what's the fun in not playing them?" Neptune said.

"No, it IS fun, it's just not fun if you're glued to them ALL THE TIME."

"As blunt as this seems, this is Nep's problem..." IF said "She keeps herself on the games and doesn't do any quests."

"Ah... Well given her childish nature, I can see why, Histoire, you shouldn't worry too much about that."

"EH?! WHY?!" She screams in surprise.

"Just look at her!" I say while motioning my hand at Neptune, who is eating a Pudding. "She's a kid, right? I was a kid once, I was irresponsible as well! You don't have to just shout at them because they need to work, Nep knows that, she's just not getting it because she's a kid!"

"I'm not a kid!" Neptune enters the argue. "I have you know I lived for many centuries, you know?!"

"Sure, but since you can't age, you don't really have the 'balls', as I say, to do EVERY JOB you have, and I'm not insulting you, NOR am I stopping you from doing what you want, right?" Neptune has her eyes wide, I'm glad I have a valid point there.

You see, I have a fame of dealing with problems when I talk or hit the others up; back at my school, I was known for being a troublemaker, but also a trouble-dealer, because I made trouble by stopping fights with my own moves, and I dealt with trouble by talking with the people that are troubling. Neptune and Histoire are no exception.

"Oh well, guess there's no helping it." I say, flopping down on the chair "Histoire, is there anyway I can take part on those quests?" She seems surprised by that.

"Are you INSANE? You're a normal hu-"

"Wait, Histy!" Neptune intercepts "Let him do it."

"What?!"

"He could take on the four of us, why not just a simple quest?" Histoire seems confused by that.

"Yeah..." I explained to her that my first meeting with the CPUs was... problematic, but that we reached an agreement after I defeated them.

"To be able to beat FOUR CPUs at once... And without hurting yourself too much..." Histoire is amazed, sure. "...Okay...If you know what you're doing..."

"Alright, come on, Nep! We're taking a quest!"

* * *

 _First quest, coming up!_

 _We get to meet Nisa there! Stay tuned!_


	9. First Quest

_Dammit! Microsoft Word has failed me and the first time I tried to write Episode 7, FanFiction logs me out! (It wasn't intentional, internet failed me)_

 _FUCK!_

 _Let's try this again..._

 _Oh by the way: **#SupportFrance**!_

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE**

 **Episode 7:** Noble, the fighter of justice and the Eager Editors

We arrived at the Basilicom's guild to choose a quest. "Also, if you told me, IF, you work here too right?"

"Yep." IF confirms "I've been taking missions ever since I was 12, actually." That young, huh? She presses a button then the quest's information shows up on her.

"This one's easy. I'll take care of it."

"OK! We'll select another quest then! Good Luck, Iffy!" Nep said and IF went for her quest.

"OK, Noble! Choose one for us!" Nep said to me. I went and pushed a random button, the quest info showed up:

 _Quest:_

 _Client: Basilicom Staff  
We received reports of a mech attempting to terrorize the tourists in the Otori Forest, where a natural resort is located. Intercept the mech at all costs, we also received reports that a girl with a red scarf that calls herself "The Heroine of Justice" is also heading to intercept the mech, provide assistance if possible._

"'Heroine of Justice'?" I ask myself

"That HAS to be Nisa!" Nep said "She keeps telling herself that she will eradicate all evil from this world, but she IS quite the fighter!" If she is, then I better not underestimate her.

"OK, we'll take this one!" I press the button again, accepting the quest. "Alright, Party! Let's go!" Heh, 'Party' as in: Group of playable characters in an RPG, she makes various game references...

* * *

We arrived at Otori Forest, and we saw the mech destroying the resort.

"Ready, Party?" Nep readied her katana, while Plutia grabbed her doll, Peashy prepeared her paws and Compa was reloading a... Syringe? WTF? Oh well.

"OI! Mech!" I called the mech, he turned his attention to me. "Why not try your hand at something smaller?!" That got his attention and the mech moved to my position, Neptune jumped from behind me and hit the mech with a slash, damaging it.

"My turn!"

(Play Here: "Engage" by Daisuke Ishiwatari)

I punch the mech, it seems he's very light, I proceed for a 6 combo hit, combo link then hit him more, totaling 15 hits.

"Watch out! He's gonna punch!" The mech's arm was heading for me, but I avoided it quickly and the arm was cut off by a yellow beam blade.

"The heroine of justice NISA, at your service!" Oh, so this is the Nisa girl Neptune was talking about. She had a black shirt with her front unzipped, but at least her flat modesty was protected by a bandage.

"Thanks for your help, but I think WE should be helping you!" I tell her, then head to do more combos on the mech, then I launch myself in the air and prepare my energy wave punch, or...

"HADOUKEN!" At the same time I launch my wave, Compa shoots the mech, dealing a chain combo damage. "Nice shot, Compa!" She waves back, then I start kicking and punching the mech at the same time that Nisa swipes her blade at him. Then we suddenly sync moves, almost as if we were total mirrors, but I'm not fighting the same way at least... "TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU!" I use the Tornado kick on the mech and smash it down on the ground.

"This is the end!" I then punch the mech with enough force to get in his body and take out his energy sphere, his 'heart' so to speak, he drops down and de-materializes.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Neptune screamed in happiness "You've GOT to teach me your moves!" I just break a smile.

* * *

"I take these moves from fighting games that are known world-wide back at my dimension." I was explaining my custom moves "Some of the are various from a famous fighting game franchise: Street Fighter. But I do have other specials attacks when I'm using something to attack. And before you ask, yes, I fought with swords, guns and many other things before becoming a martial artist. Until now I am a master on them!"

"Can you swing my katana?" Neptune asked, handing her katana to me. I take it and head to an open field.

(Play here: "Battle is Romantic" from Hyperdimension Neptunia U Action Unleashed)  
( _A/N: Update on the soundtrack! Hyperdimension OSTs will also be here too!_ )

I swing her katana various times, and in various ways, as if fighting an opponent with it. Truth is, I STARTED fighting with swords and other weapons before going in hand-to-hand combat. Neptune and the others seem surprised by my swordsmanship, but, heh, why wouldn't they? A guy that fights with his own hands is perfectly maneuvering a katana sword, how come that's NOT surprising?

I stop maneuvering it when I slash it down in the air, after regaining my balance, I throw it at Neptune, who catches it with ease, but with her mouth open.

"A fly's gonna get in your mouths, come on, close them!" I say to them

"That, was simply... AWESOME!" I hear voices, but they don't come from the girls, since they are still frozen about what I did there, then Neptune looks to the side.

"Oh! Dengekiko! Famitsu!" She calls th- FAMITSU?

"OK, what's with the references in this world?" I say to no one in particular, I look to where Neptune was and see two girls: One is blonde and has her hair in a ponytail fixated with a red ribbon, a black shirt top and a... giant pen? The other had orange hair, a blue with white stripes shirt, white cartoon gloves, you know, those that look like Mickey Mouse's gloves, and a giant lobster for... no apparent reason...

"So you girls are the personifications of Dengeki PlayStation and Famitsu, huh?" I speak to them, they don't really quite get what I mean

* * *

(Play here: "Battle is Toxic" by Umegaki Luna)  
( _A/N: Umegaki Luna was who also composed the amazing Megaman Zero soundtrack! And she worked on the OST for HDN U as well!)_

Turns out these two girls are reporters for the Gamindustri Magazine and were doing various articles about the CPUs, they both seemed interested in me, since I wasn't from this world, so I took in their interview while we were going back to Planeptune. I told them how I lived, where I'm from, how did I get here and other stuff they questioned me, heck, they even questioned who of the goddesses I liked more, which made Nep blush.

I answered: "I'm still not THAT intimate with them yet, how would I say it now? The best thing to do is to at least get to know them, and THEY will become more intimate with you, that's how you build a relationship, you trust that person, that person trusts you, you better not break that trust or it's Game Over...Literally."

When the interview ended, we had already arrived at the basilicom.

"So, um... Why did you call us 'personifications' before?" Famitsu asked me.

"Oh, that's because back at my world, there are two game magazines that are called 'Dengeki PlayStation' and 'Famitsu', and they are VERY famous. So it would be ironic that I would meet a **Dengeki** ko and a **Famitsu** here." They laughed at that.

I guess this visit to this world was interesting in more ways than one!

* * *

 _Remember the Hashtag!_

 ** _#SupportFrance_**

 _OK, now next chapter, Uzume, as in, she's gonna visit the Hyperdimension._


	10. Uzume Tennouboshi

_Just watched God Eater..._ _THE FIGHTS ON THE ANIME ARE FUCKING AWESOME!_

 _Because of that, I already thought up a weapon Noble is going to use for some specific cases, because he still likes his punches and kicks!_

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE**

 **Episode 8:** Orange Heart and the God Arc

When I was with the girls, I picked up a random power button, I didn't know what was that for, but I would ask them later.

Right now I was in another quest where a monster ended up invading an industry in LaStation.

"KURAE!" I uppercut one of the monsters, then I do my Shinryuken combo once more on him. " **SHINRYUKEN!** "

And that's another quest completed! My reward was 19250 credits, whoa, that much? I never knew quests were so rewarding...

* * *

About the power button, it was just laid down o the ground, when I picked it up, it lighted up and entered my body, I don't know what it did to me, but lately my power has been growing... Maybe that button has something to do with it.

Then I hear shouts and noises from somewhere.

"Eh?" I look around then I see a little girl, with a Megaphone in her hand, shouting to the monster, but those shouts are hurting him. "Hmm... Soundwaves... I have a friend back in a RPG who used the sound to attack!" So I decided to help that girl, which was looking a little like a boy...

The girl did not fight using only soundwaves, she ALSO fought with punches and kicks. She was attacking away in the monster, he didn't seem to care too much, but it was still hurting him. Then I made my move, another Ultra Attack:

" **Shinku...** " I prepared a massive energy wave to throw it at the monster " **HADOUKEN!** " The wave traveled at high speeds until it hit the monster directly, but that made the girl lose her balance, I ran before she could fall down; when she was, I had reached enough distance to catch her in the air.

"Phew! Just in time!" I say "You're not supposed to take on these guys alone."

"What? Are you underestimating me?" The girl accuses me.

"Nope, I just wanna help you." I answer and put her down to attack the monster "Name's Noble!"

"Tennouboshi Uzume! I'm from the Zero Dimension!" So Gamindustri also has different dimensions... Cool. I hit the monster with my legs, not so effective, but it works. I avoid the monster's hand when he tried to grab me.

"My specials won't work against this guy... What do I do?!" I say to myself

"TERIA!" Uzume shouts, attacking the monster with her soundwaves. So it looks like a weapon would be more effective against this guy, but what can I use? I'm only a martial artist here!

Then something starts materializing on my hand. Uzume notices this too. When the materializing is complete, it reveals...

A gun?

"Hmm..." I check around the gun to get myself familiarized with it. "Oh, the trigger." I find the trigger under the holder. I point the gun to the monster, Uzume watching away from the fire rate, then I press the trigger, firing a yellow blast that hits the guy directly...

It was Very effective! And I don't mean it in a Pokemon way!

( _Obvious reference is obvious_ )

(Play here: "Flash Hider" by Gaute Vist Grong)

"Alright! Let's do this!" I then start running around the monster, firing various bullets at it, while Uzume attacks it with her soundwaves. "ORA!"

I then approached the monster, he firing his own blasts as well, but I avoided them and fired my own, then out of instinct, I press a button that transforms the gun into a sword.

...Where have I seen this?

Anyway, I swing my sword around hitting various parts of the monster, wow, it's very powerful... Both gun and sword had a gold color and showed off a great amount of power, almost that of a god, so... That's what I'm thinking...

Maybe I materialized a God Arc...

( _Yep, that's why I said that on the top, a new anime in, and I already put a reference!_ )

Still, can't complain since it's defeating him so easily, with the help of Uzume of course. I felt a super attack coming, so I prepared my sword for it.

" **TANZERIN TROMBE!** " I shout

( _Another obvious reference_ )

After that, I spin around the monster, without getting dizzy at all, then I stop, pull my sword back, smash it into the ground, change it into a gun and "FINISH!" shouting before pressing the trigger and finishing the monster in one shot.

"Hell yeah! This weapon is awesome! I'm keeping it!" I talk to myself, before I de-materialize the weapon, hmm, so I can do that too...

" **SUGOI DESU!** " (THAT WAS SO COOL!) Uzume screams from the place she is. Whoa... Her voice tone kinda squeaked a little... "You almost looked like a CPU there!"

"Heh, me? A CPU? I'm just another normal human!" But I can't deny a power is growing inside of me...

* * *

When we were walking to Planeptune, Uzume explained to me she's also a CPU: Orange Heart, and that she is the CPU of Planeptune from the Zero Dimension, when she transformed to show how she is, I reacted: "Sega Dreamcast", because her colors reminded me of the 19XX-2000 SEGA console.

"Hmm, could you step to the other side?"

"Eh?" I felt something was coming, Uzume stepped to the left, like she was told. Then a green Do-goo jumped.

"Nice camouflage." I comment, materialize the sword and cut it in half. "Now get outta here."

(After some time)

"I was gonna visit Nep-Chi here, wanted to stay a little outta my dimension; It's facing a major problem..."

"What is it?"

"Gamindustri on my dimension it's like a Post-Apocalyptic nightmare... Thunder, cracked earth, deserted cities... Planeptune was the only one who survived the said Apocalypse..." Oh my god, that's terrible.

"But here's the good news about that: It was an Evil-Me that planned that Apocalypse, but now that she's defeated, THAT Gamindustri is reverting back to how it was before." Oh great, I wonder what happened, though...

"Well, I should get going!"

"I'll go with you, too. I was heading for the Basilicom anyway!" I said.

* * *

So we arrived at the Basilicom, greeted by Nepgear.

"Oh! Uzume-Chan!" I guess she and Neptune know Uzume, she waved at us.

...

I wonder how many more adventures I'm going to have with these girls? I just keep wondering to myself when I enter the Basilicom.

...That power button...

...What is it doing with me?

* * *

 _You KNOW what that power button is! It's a CPU Processor!_

 _Also, don't worry, I'll have battles way more exciting than that, trust me._


	11. Hisagane Estate - Part 1

_From this point on, episodes will have game references, ranging from racing games like Forza Motorsport or Need For Speed, to Air Combat, fighting and FPS games like After Burner, Guilty Gear and Call of Duty, expect a lot of references!_

 _First up is just daily life, we will have two chapters of Noble enjoying his stay on an estate at the city of LeanBox, courtesy of Vert._

 _Believe me, the place's more fun than Planeptune._

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE**

 **Episode 9:** The Hisagane Estate, Part 1 - Enjoy your stay!

When Vert gave me this kind of home, I never expected to the THIS big... Well...

What would you expect from LeanBox?

(8 hours ago...)

"HOLY SHIT! IS THIS AN ESTATE?!" I scream in surprise, Vert was really giving me THIS?! "Vert, ARE YOU SURE?!"

"Of course! You've more than earned your stay in here, so I have to make sure it's a good one." Vert is WAY too nice to visitors...

"Well thank you, My Goddess!" She just giggled at that.

"We're friends now, you don't have to call me that."

"I know, I'm just joking!"

"Enjoy your stay!"

(Present time...)

When she said that, I literally threw myself on the estate. It had everything to offer you: Pool, easy Kitchen, Living Room, heck even a GAME room where a XBOX ONE and a XBOX1080 were waiting for me, as well as some computers.

This was the life! Thank you, Vert!

* * *

I decided to call everyone up for a little barbecue party at the estate, I already sent various calls for the girls and they are arriving shortly. Barbecue's already on the fire.

"Noble! Yohoo!" I hear Neptune "Where's the barbecue?!" I look back and...

Whoa... Too many! There's the four CPUs, their sisters, Peashy, Plutia, IF, Compa and many others, some I didn't even met yet!

 _I hope I don't get a harem... Whoa..._ I think to myself.

* * *

 _A/N - Plot Convenience: He IS gonna get a harem!_

* * *

"Hi, everyone!" I greet them "Barbecue's almost ready, but you can enjoy the pool there!" With an estate this big, I estimate that 25k people can be here at once! So it wouldn't be surprising that a lot of girls, including a man (me), can be here. They throw themselves at the pool with their swimsuits.

I do am... ahem... Masculine, but I do NOT have these desires, at least not yet, I'm 19, of course, but it's normal for me to see girls in swimsuits, I attended swimming classes outside my school, so I'm pretty used to it.

Although I'm not used to someone pressing herself against me, much like VERT.

"Um...What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Just seeing what you are cooking. Can't I?" She answers back.

"Sure... But without pressing yourself against me."

"Ara ara... Fufufu... You sure have a little dirty mind, Noble..." Instead of pulling away, she presses herself more into me, What The Fuck?!

"Vert! I can't cook like this!" I warn her, but she's stopped by Chika, phew!

"Dear Sister! Stop this at once!" Chika shouts.

"Aww... Can't I play a little with my Noble Man, here?"

"Don't think I didn't get the pun there." I say to Vert. At least she dives into the pool after that. Chika comes to me.

"Um, I have to tell you something..." Chika starts "I'm VERY protective of my dear sister."

"How much?" I ask her.

"Enough to feel jealousy around anyone close to her." Hmm... This is a problem. I stop cooking a little to talk with Chika.

"Do you want a psychiatric clinic or..."

"No! I'm okay!" She denies.

"But seriously, I get worried when people get either jealous or envious of the people around the one you are trying to be protective. At least you let her have friends."

"Sure, sure, but I'm a bit of a little Yandere if you know what I'm talking about." Sure... I've seen enough Mirai Nikki to know about that.

( _Trust me, a LOT of animes will be mentioned here!_ )

"Just don't get too violent." I tell her. "I had a girl in my class like that too." Chika nods her head.

"I can at least trust you won't do anything bad to my Vert."

"I would never. But if she... um..." Oh god, why am I getting on that line of thought? I shake my head and get back to cooking.

* * *

I ring a triangle bell.

"LUNCH TIME!" It WAS 12:15pm, of course. All the girls rounded themselves at the wide table to eat.

"ITADAKIMAAAAASU!" Everyone shouted, whoa, they're really hungry...

"HMMMMM, THIS BARBECUE IS AMAZING! Noble, when did you learn to cook so well?!" Neptune shouted.

"Whoa, Neps, calm down!" I explained that my mom would teach me some cooking skills back at my world, that's how I was able to cook well.

"What about the rest of your family, Noble?" Noire asked me.

"Well, I have a brother, he's only 10 years old, Nathan. I don't know what happened to my dad, though, he kinda disappeared, now presumed dead."

"Really?" Mina said.

"In my world, if a person is not located in three years, it's presumed that that person is dead, much like what happened to my dad."

"Oh my, that's tragic if you think about it..." MAGES. said "But were you okay?"

"Sure. It's not because my father's dead that I would stop living my life. Sometimes, when a person dies, that doesn't always mean you'd want to die too. That only happens in depression cases."

"And you had any friends back there?" Compa asked me.

"Of course I had! You don't have to live alone in the world."

"But won't they get worried if you had disappeared like this into our world?" Hmm... Point.

"Sure, but how do I let them know that? This travel to your world was unexpected, there was no way of predicting it." I explain.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on earth..._

* * *

"Last thing I heard of him, he was playing an RPG game in his XBOX1080... How the hell did he disappear like this?" Lance, one of Noble's friends, came with other two people to investigate Noble's disappearance.

"Maybe he got sucked into one of the games?" Juvia, another one of Noble's friends, said.

"That's bullshit! How did Noble get in his own games? Only if he was playing a game on the PS8's headset!" Kelvin, another one, argued. The PS8 had a headset that allowed players to get in the game digitally, but the XBOX1080 had no such thing, so it was weird.

"Well, we'll never know unless we try!" Juvia said, taking one of the XBOX1080's games and turning on.

"Oh, great!" Kelvin said, annoyed, while Juvia started the game.

* * *

 _That ends today's episode! Looks like Noble's friends are worried about him, but they will find a game that activates a fly camera, much like that fly drone from Mission 3 of CoD: Advanced Warfare._

 ** _WARNING! WARNING!_**

 _AN ACCIDENTAL KISS WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!_

 _To you fans: Choose WHO of this list will get to kiss Noble! Next episode won't go live until each character had at least one vote! Choose yours:_

 _-RED_

 _-MAGES._

 _-MarvelousAQL_

 _-Falcom_

 _-Tekken_

 _-IF_

 _-Compa_

 _Who will be the lucky damsel? Only YOU decide!_


	12. Hisagane Estate - Part 2

_Votes are in, Compa wins. But there are people saying she has big breasts. No, Those breasts are C-Cup to me._

 _The ones with big ones are Vert (F-Cup), Marvy (E/F-Cup), Yellow Heart (H-Cup) and Purple Heart (D-Cup)_

 _Onto the chapter!_

 _(BTW, this is a pretty quick chapter, you can consider it an intermission if you like, but it's still an official chapter)_

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE**

 **Episode 10:** The Hisagane Estate, Part 2 - Whoops! Accidental Kiss!

We were playing a fighting game, right now it was Marvy Vs Neptune, I was drinking an orange juice.

"Awww... I guess my ninja skills were not enough..." Marvy complained, she lost to Neptune.

"Ah, It's just a game. You're good on your own way, Marvy." I said to cheer her up. She ended up blushing instead.

"I kinda forgot you were a smooth talker, Noble!" Smooth talker? No...

"Nah! I'm not like that! I just said what I had to." But she hugged me instead! Why?!

"Nope, nope! You were really smooth there and I know it!" Wow Marvy, you're very insistent, huh? Just be careful, because your... Um... peaches... are touching me...

"O-kay...?" I said to her almost asking.

* * *

 **Neptune's thoughts:**

(Hmmm... It seems Noble is getting a little bit too much girl attention... hehe! I wonder what'll happen if I...)

* * *

"Snacks incoming!" Compa said from the distance, she was carrying a plate with cookies!

"Thanks, Compa!" I said to her. She was still walking when I noticed Neptune spread her legs... for whatever reason... But she didn't notice Compa coming in!

(STOP with those minds!)

"KYAAAH!" Compa tripped in Neptune's leg, I was quick to react and catch her, but the force of her fall brought us to the floor.

* * *

 _A/N: If you saw this chapter's title, you know what happened_

* * *

I regained my conscience after 1 minute. When I opened my eyes, I say Compa's very own, but why was she so close to me?

Wait... My lips...

...

...

...

Did we just-

"IIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Compa lifts herself up while her face was like a tomato.

...I guess we had an accidental kiss...

Wait...

An Accidental...

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!** " Holy shit, maybe everyone is Gamindustri heard that...

"HOLY-FUCKING-GOD-SHITING-CRAZY-BAT-ASS-DAMN-CHRIST!" Even I am confused about what I said... "I'm SORRY, Compa!"

Compa is just sitting on the floor, her fingers on her lips, also shocked about what happened.

* * *

 _A/N: Just a quick notice warning, the next scene is HEAVILY INSPIRED ON **FATE/KALEID'S 2ND EPISODE!** If you WATCHED that episode (Or anime), YOU KNOW WTF is going to happen!_

* * *

Compa then just smiles a bit.

"Eh?" Everyone says, it's kind of confusing to see her smiling after what should have been emba-

"Chocolate..." Huh? Wait, she's crawling towards- EEK!

 _Compa! Y-Y-Y-Your... Y-Your..._ I literally close my eyes, when she's crawling towards me, her BREASTS do a little wobble! I CAN'T see that!

"Your mouth..." She said.

"Eh?" I look again, and she's RIGHT AT MY FACE. "It's almost like chocolate..." OK, this is getting a little fucked up... "I want more..."

 _EEEEHHH?! NO! NO! BAD COMPA! BAD COMPA! STAY AWA-_ Too late, she's now kissing me...

...DEEPLY!

"Mhm! Mhm!" I try to stop her, but my mouth is just muffled by her lips and tongue inside of me.

Meanwhile...

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!** " Yeah... I was expecting that...

Compa is STILL tongue-kissing me! I try to pull her off, but DAMN is she strong!

No... I... I can't... give in!

 **(POV Shift - Third Person)**

While Noble was trying to stop himself from enjoying that, the other girls were VERY shocked about what her friend just did.

Marvy's thoughts: _C-Compa...? W-Why are you...?_

Nepgear's thoughts: _H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hazukashi... (E-E-E-E-E-E-Embarrassing...)_

Vert's thoughts: _WHAT?! I know I had an affection for 2D men, but THIS?! W-Why am I reacting like this...? I can't be like t-this! _ Please, brain! Stop it!_

IF's thoughts: _T-That was unexpected... Even for Noble... Look at him trying to escape her grasp!_

Neptune's thoughts: _COMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU DIRTY CHEATER! **I** WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE FIRST KISS!_

Noire's thoughts: _W...What is it with me? I...I'm...I'm..._

Uni's thoughts: _aah...ah...ah...aaah..._

Blanc's thoughts: _I wasn't ceratinly expecting that... but... W-Why am I so surprised...?_

Eventually, Noble was able to escape her death grip for a while.

"T-Time out!" He said "W-What makes you think you can deep-kiss me?!"

Only for Compa to just approach him again

"Noble... one...onegai~..."

 _Oh no... Not that voice..._ Noble didn't want to hear it, but Compa just kissed him again

* * *

 _A/n: Jeez... You can think of me as a pervert now, I mean... I know chocolate is an aphrodisiac, but I'm just OVERPOWERING it!_

* * *

That did it for Neptune, she grabbed a hammer.

"COOOOMPAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And smacked Compa's head HARD.

"Owwie! Nep-Nep! ...Eh?" She seemed to return to normal.

 **(POV Shift - Noble)**

"Eto... Could you please get off?" I asked her. She immediately turned her face full red.

"Eh...!?" And then she fainted in the spot.

"Great! Now's my turn!" Wait WHAT!? Neptune jumps at me, but I slap her away.

"NO ONE'S TONGUE-KISSING ME AGAIN UNTIL SECOND ORDER!" Seriously... That was way embarrassing... I look back and all the girls had an awkward face on them.

"I can't blame you... That was..." I'm at a loss for words here...

...

...

What...

Just...

Happened...?

* * *

 _Jesus-Hentai-Christ..._

 _I'm an asshole, aren't I?_

 _Well this chapter was short, but it was just to show some fan-service for you guys! After all, a Hyperdimension fanfiction isn't one without Fan-Service right?_

 _..._

 _I'll shut up._


	13. Gold Heart Vs Iris Heart

_NEW THEME SONG!_

 _ **Nao - Dimension Tripper!**_

 _It's from the HDN Animation, and it's CRAZY!_

 _I'll definitely use this song on this chapter! A great fight is coming!_

 _A/N: BTW, there are a lot of people hating on me because I'm turning Yuri animes/VNs into Harem. Well..._

 _WHY WOULD I CARE?! TROLOLOLOLOLOL!_

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE**

 **Episode 11:** Awakening! Gold Heart Vs Iris Heart!

It has now been 1 year that Noble stayed on Gamindustri universe, his friends are still worried about him, but he has been living his life very well. He has been completing quests and has been having various interactions with the girls he's been with, mostly on quests, but mostly on daily lives. But Noble could feel something was growing within him.

* * *

Back on Planet Earth...

* * *

Noble's friends came back to his place to play the game again. During the whole year, they still haven't found any clue about Noble.

Kelvin found a game called "Drone Simulator"

"I don't think Noble ever played this game..." It was for the XBOX1080, Juvia and Lance came with him and Kelvin put the game on the console, what came on they didn't expect.

It was a camera.

Meanwhile, a fly was activated on Gamindustri, it was on the top of a building.

"Where is this camera?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know!" Kelvin said, he used the controller to fly the drone through the big city they were in.

The city was Planeptune, and Noble was having a walk with Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire.

"So, Histoire, I've been meaning to tell you..." Noble said.

"Yes, Noble? ^_^"

"I picked up something one year ago, but didn't really know what it was..."

"ONE YEAR AGO? O_o" Histoire looked shocked "How come you never told us?!"

"Hey! I was still trying to get myself used to this place, right?"

"Oh... ^_^; Gomen... (Sorry...)" Histoire apologized.

"So how was the little thingy you picked?" Neptune asked.

"Well, it was shaped like a power button, you know, a circle with a vertical line on top." Histoire now went to Ultra Shocked mode.

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!** "

"Whoa! Whoa! Histoire! Calm down! What is it?!" Noble tried to calm her down.

"Noble..." Histoire said "What was that object's color?"

"Um... Gold..." Histoire backed up a little from Noble, almost as if he turned into a monster.

"No..." She said "That's not possible..."

"What is it, Histy?" Neptune was curious.

"Noble..." Histoire came close to Noble again "Do you KNOW what did you get?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you about it." Neptune and Nepgear comically fell to the floor.

"Noble... That thing... That is a Processor Unit!"

"A Processor Unit? Isn't that thing usually kept on a PC or something?"

"On your world that might be it, but on this..." She paused for a moment "That is a CPU's symbol."

A lot of things went through Noble's head at that moment, but the most craziest thing he ever thought was this:

 _DID I BECOME A GOD?! I BECAME A CPU?!_

"No... No... Histoire, you better be joking me..." Noble was the one shocked now. "Does that mean... I..."

She just nodded slowly, Neptune and Nepgear knew what they were talking about since they also had to use Processor Units to transform into CPUs on the UltraDimension.

"That's uber cool, Noble! You're one of us, now!" Neptune said, happily.

"But wait!" Histoire interrupted "He didn't pick just ANY Processor unit!"

"Huh?" All three said in confusion

"You said that unit was GOLD, right?"

"Um... yeah... What does that have to do with anything?"

"It isn't on my tome, but people around us have been talking about a mysterious legend that they call 'The Legend of the Gold Heart'"

"Oooooooooh..."

"You don't have to do that, Nep." Noble said.

"Anyway..." Histoire continued "The Legend tells that there was once a CPU so powerful that almost everyone was afraid of. The CPU was a male, with a Golden Armor and a weapon he called the God Arc. At that time, a deity of darkness was putting terror on Gamindustri, and it was told that that deity could destroy all universes. But that CPU, along with some friends he gathered through his adventures, was able to defeat this dark deity and bring peace to Gamindustri. After that, this CPU wanted to live a normal life, since there weren't anymore enemies to deal with. So he left his Processor Unit behind and dissapeared. No one knew where that CPU went, some say he went to another dimension. Like how what happened with Neptune and Nepgear."

 _This legend is pretty long... Then again, some myths back on earth also have pretty long stories..._ Noble thought _But... I wouldn't even DREAM of being a CPU like THAT..._

"Wait..." Noble said, then extended his arm out, when he did, he materialized the God Arc he has been holding for these months, Histoire became even more shocked.

"That is Gold Heart's God Arc!" She said.

"So this sword/gun wasn't for nothing..." Noble confirmed, they were still wondering about that when a fly came into Noble's view.

"Eh... Flies." He wanted to swat it with the sword, but stopped when he heard three familiar voices say the same name at once.

"NOBLE!" He gasped.

"Lance!? Juvia!? Kelvin!?" He said while looking at the fly.

"Oh my god, Noble! We finally found you!" Kelvin said "We've been looking for you for a whole year, man! Where are you!?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, Kel."

"Oh, is someone inside this fly Noble?" Neptune asked.

"No..." Histoire said "Maybe it's..." She closely inspected the fly "Yeah! It's a drone!"

"Oh, that's how they're able to communicate with us!" Nepgear said "Maybe I can upgrade this drone to let us connect better..."

"Uh... Noble?" Juvia said "Who are these girls with you?"

"Oh, they're my new friends! I met them one year ago when I came here. This young one is Neptune, the 'looking-like' older is Nepgear and the little one is Histoire!"

"Eh? Neptune?" Lance said, confused. "Isn't that the name of the new SEGA Console?"

"Believe me, I didn't believe it myself when I heard it."

"Hi there! Noble is OK living here in Gamindustri!" Neptune said.

"Gamin-what?" Kelvin was confused.

"Like I said: It's hard to explain. Just fly the drone with us, we'll explain later." Noble said. After that little meeting, they went back to the Basilicom with the fly drone following close behind.

* * *

After a little off period where the fly drone was receiving some upgrades from Nepgear, it was activated again, this time, Noble and the rest could see their faces through the webcam they were using.

"Oooh, so what you said that you have friends from where you came is true!" Neptune said.

"Was that some sort of insult?" Noble asked her.

"Sorry!"

"Anyway..." The fly drone landed on a table. "So, as Neptune said before, I'm in Gamindustri. G-A-M-I-N-D-U-S-T-R-I. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure." Lance said "How did you get there?"

"Funny thing, actually: I was playing one of my games when I came across this mindless looking button. When I made my avatar press it, a blinding light came into me and next moment, I was here."

"That sounds..." Juvia started.

"Unbelievable, I know. But it happened, look at me!" Noble said, gesturing to himself.

"Yeah, seeing how you're in there, it does make it believable."

After that, Noble introduced the rest of the girls to his friends, Juvia kinda felt a little jealous that Noble was staying with all these girls on that world.

"So, Noble..." Lance started "What game were you playing to get teleported there?"

"I think it was... Fighting World Online."

"For XBOX1080?" Vert asked.

"Yeah! Oh, right, I almost forgot that the games back at my world also exist in yours." That left the friend trio surprised, the games of Planet Earth existed on Gamindustri?

"How is that possible?" Kelvin asked.

"I'll explain." Noble started "Each of these 4 girls here represent one of the gaming industries back there." He said while gesturing to Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert. "Neptune is SEGA; Noire is Sony; Blanc is Nintendo; Vert is Microsoft."

"Ooohhh."

"By the way, they also represent the consoles that exist there. Remember when you were surprised that Neptune had the same name as my console, Lance?"

"Yeah."

"That's because she represents said console." Lance just went wide-eye. "And there's more: Noire represents the PS8; Blanc the new Wii-Box, and Vert the XBOX1080!"

"And the girls behind them I suppose they're their sisters?" Kelvin said while looking at Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom.

"Yes." Noble confirmed "Nepgear is Neptune's, she represents the Game Gear. Uni is Noire's, she represents the PlayStation Portables. Ram and Rom are Blanc's, they represent the Memories, Ram being the Random Access, Rom being the Read Only."

"Vert doesn't have one?" Juvia asked. Vert's shoulders drooped.

"Don't... Go there..." Noble warned.

"Oops! Sorry, Ms. Vert!" Juvia apologized.

"But she does have someone who proclaims to be her sister!" Noble said. "Although she's kind of a Yandere..."

"Oh, god. I hope she isn't giving you much trouble... I've watched Mirai Nikki, you know." Lance said.

"Nah, she's cool! Her name's Hazoaki Chika." He said, pointing to the Oracle.

"Hello." She said.

"Hao!" Kelvin joked, Chika was taken back by that, but then Kelvin fell into laughter.

"Kelvin... Please... Stop..." Noble said, with a sweat rolling in his head. Chika had the same thing.

* * *

 **Noble's POV**

I wanted to get some training, so I asked the CPUs if there was a place I could test my fighting skills against someone.

Blanc guided us to the LoWee Colosseum, where the "Smash Sisters Championship" happens, right now, it's not being used, so it's a perfect spot for training.

"OK, who are you going to choose to fight Noble?" Blanc asked. I was looking through the girls: Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Plutia, Peashy, Marvy and Tekken were there, the others would just watch.

"Hmmm..." It was getting a little hard to choose, none of them will be easy, I know that much, but maybe what I'll choose will be a little crazy...

"I choose..." The suspense was high. "Plutia."

"Transformed?" She asked. For some reason, the girls went into pure shock.

"Sure, why not?" After I said that, the girls just glomped me into the floor.

" **ARE YOU CRAZY, NOBLE?!** " They shouted.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?"

"Do NEVER tell Plutia to transform! That's the biggest mistake you can ever do!" Noire warned.

"Why!? Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on befo-" Well maybe I am too late, because we heard the noise of someone transforming.

"Oh shit." Everyone except me said. I shook the girls off of me and got up. Next thing I saw was... How can I put this?

It was kind of pretty curious.

"Well, shall we begin~?" Plutia changed DRASTICALLY from her normal form: Her hair was a deep Iris, greatly enforcing her title as Iris Heart, her clothes became more revealing and as a weapon...

A **WHIP**

"Is... That why you didn't want her to transform?" I said "Because she turns into... kind of a sadist?"

"Yeah..." All girls said with a sweat rolling down their heads.

* * *

 _A/N: If you're wondering: Yes, Noble already knew that Plutia was a goddess, but never told her to transform until now. Why do you think I skipped the story one year?_

* * *

Wow... They are afraid of a single WHIP girl? I mean, sure, she is powerful while on HDD, but to be afraid of a sadist?

Jesus...

"You don't have to be afraid of a creepy sadist!" I argue with them. They went eye-wide on surprise. Even Iris was surprised. "I had an experience with a sadist myself! It was a bully on my school that liked to hurt other students because he said to himself: 'I am the best! No one can top me!' and stuff!"

"But... You don't want know how Plutia wants to... Er..."

"Punish someone?" I said; they got surprised again. Truth is, I have researched those stereotypes of Sadism and Masochism. With my One year here, I discovered that Tekken is a nice type of Masochist, I mean: She loves pain, but prefers for it to be just a little controlled. About sadism, this is the first girl I see, but I can already tell from her clothes that her type of sadism is kind of... sexual...

"Look, Iris." I turned back to the goddess waiting. "Like you heard, I had an experience with a sadist like you. So you better not underestimate me." I walked by her side going to the arena, but not without pecking her cheek to tease her a little.

* * *

"Okey Dokey, I'm ready!"  
(This quote is from TheGamingSalmon when he was playing "Five Nights at Sonic's 4")

"This is your punishment for challenging me!"

"OK, you two... Get Ready..." Blanc was announcing.

 **"FIGHT!"**

Iris lashed her whip at me, but I quickly dodged it and did 6 hits on her. She quickly recovers and hits me once with the whip, but misses the second lash and is hit forcefully by my foot, launching her backwards.

"This could be more fun than I expected... Hmhmhm!" She sure is creepy, but I've saw things WAY creepier than sadism or masochism for that matter. She lashes her whip some more, practically spamming it, but I'm quick to dodge them all.

"Quick Feet!" I launch my Original where I kick her various times doing 18 hits. But I'm caught by surprise because she lashed her whip catching me! She then swings the whip side by side and ends it by throwing me into the air. I landed HARD.

"Oof! Nice attack, Iris!" I get up like it was nothing.

"Oh, no need to flatter me."

"But now it's time to step up the game!" After I said that, I shoved my hand to the side and materialize my CPU God Arc. "How about it? Sword/Gun Vs Whip?"

"I can take it." She said without fear, but with a bit of coldness... Hmm.. I guess she's also very cold when in this form.

I was using the gun for this, attacking from a distance to start, I kept firing the blasts and Iris either avoided them or deflected them with her whip. OK, let's see her deflect this...

"Here I come!" I keep firing to keep her occupied and when I approached, I quickly transformed the gun in a sword and slashed away at Iris, landing 3 hits.

"I told you I would step up!" But she quickly jumped up and slashed at me, glad I had sharp senses and blocked it with the Sword, I changed back and shot at her. The blast landed on her, but was not very effective, like, pssh! Of course it wouldn't be, she's a goddess! But then she quickly came over me and lashed away, landing 10 hits on me. OK, now THAT hurt.

"Agh!" I felt the pain coursing through me, now I can't deny it.

"Awww... Over so soon? And you were starting to get so much fun..." Iris slowly approached me, I tried to lift myself up.

 _Dammit! That was unexpected! What do I do?!_ I thought, Iris was just coming closer and closer...

...when a light shone from me.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?"

* * *

Next thing I know, I'm in a very yellow place and I see the Processor Unit in front of me.

...Wait...

"Is this... Me... Transforming...?" I talk to myself. Maybe I am transforming myself into the Hard Drive Divinity form! I quickly grab the Processor Unit and put it inside me again. What comes next is a blinding light jointed by me transforming myself:

My hair turns from brown to pure yellow gold, my outfit changes from my clothes I was in to a gold with black stripes jumpsuit with some details in cyan, and my weapon, the God Arc, turns into a more agile figure.

So... I am awakening... Finally...

My inner god is awakening!

Because now... I am...

"Gold Heart..."

* * *

 **Back to 3rd Person.**

(Play here: "Dimension Tripper!" by Nao)

When the lights faded out, the girls are surprised to see the person in front of them.

That person had a gold hair, gold jumpsuit with black and cyan details and a more lighter God Arc.

"N-N-Noble...?" Neptune said.

"You're kidding me!" Noire exclaimed.

"It's just like what the legend said..." Blanc said

"Wow!" Vert exclaimed.

Iris couldn't form words at what was in front of her, it was a different Noble, a VERY different one.

"OK." Noble spoke and snapped his eyes open, where his now gold eyes with the power button in them are shown "Let's Dance!"

After he said that, Iris couldn't react anymore, since Noble was now attacking her at a blinding speed, he firstly started swinging his sword, making 10 hits; then he launched her upwards with a punch and then changed to the gun, which was now looking like a GATLING GUN, that he used to shoot her 30 times. Then he put the arc on his back and kicked her downwards, now attacking her relentlessly using his fists and feet, Iris had literally no time to block his attacks and was being destroyed easily.

"The Finale!" Noble then un-sheathes the sword from his back and then makes a final slash to take her down.

The slash ends up stripping her from her jumpsuit, making her almost fully naked.

 **"KNOCKOUT!"**

(music ends)

* * *

"Noble wins this fight!" Blanc said naturally, but her surprise was still not out of her. Noble swung his sword around and it landed on his shoulder, with the blade extending out.

"You did a great fight, Ms. Iris Heart." He said, then turned around and looked at her. "Oops, sorry, I seem to must have 'stripped' you. Hehehehe!"

"Argh... Very funny..." Iris said while standing up. "But I do agree that was an interesting fight, Noble-kun." Noble was kind of intrigued by this new Iris Heart, she wasn't making any sadist jokes or insulting him for losing, she was just being nice, like the normal Plutia.

Before he could think more about it, the rest of the girls approached him and almost glomped him.

"NOBLETHATWASAWESOME!" Neptune screamed.

"That was great, Noble!" Noire congratulated him.

"My darling, that was just splendid!" Vert exclaimed.

"I cannot take the feeling of surprise out of me, you did great, Noble." Blanc said.

"Hahahaha! OK girls, you can jump out of me now!" The girls did drop out of him, but Neptune was still grappling herself into him. "Neptune."

"Oh, OK." Neptune latched off of him.

"That was niiiiiiiice, Mr. Noble!" Plutia said, back on her normal form.

"Thanks, Pluto! You did well too."

"Pluto?" Plutia said, confused.

"It's just a nickname I want to give you, is that OK?"

"Ah, OK. Neptune calls me Plutie, you call me Pluto." After that, Histoire came from the CPUs and looked at Noble. He made the sword go.

"It's..." Histoire was in complete surprise and shock. "It's really you... Gold Heart."

"Gold Heart?!" Noire, Blanc and Vert exclaimed.

"Yes, the legend now confirms itself." Histoire said. "The Legend of the Gold Heart finally came to light."

 _This means... That I am awake... I am a CPU now..._ Noble thought, but then another worry crossed his mind.

"But wait! If I'm a CPU now... Doesn't this mean I need a nation or whatever!?" The girls just laughed at his worry.

"Hey, don't worry, we can sort something out if that's what you want... maybe." Histoire informed him.

"OH MY GOD, NOBLE IS A GOD!" Three distinct, but familiar voices buzzed on everyone's ears.

"Oh, it's you guys." Noble said to the fly drone that was flying above the arena.

"Noble, man! Wow! I don't...!" Lance said in shock.

"YOU. ARE. AWESOME, DUDE!" Kelvin shouted.

"Congratulations, Noble-San!" Juvia said.

"Thanks, guys!" Noble said. Finally, Gold Heart was awakened by Hisagane Noble, once though just a normal human.

Now the question starts being asked by everyone:

 _"What will happen next?"_

* * *

 _OMG OK, THAT WAS RUSHED, BUT I DON'T CARE! I HAD TO DO IT!_

 _Also, kudos to Lost Pause's new anime avatar and mascot! I saw the video and Noble and Lily look REAL COOL!_

* * *

 **Crossover Short:**

 **HEY, IT'S A FOX!  
** (Crossover: Sakura Spirit)

Noble was walking around the forests on the side of Planeptune, he wanted some time to relax before taking on other quests, he was also thinking on how would he handle being Gold Heart, the newest god in Gamindustri.

While he was walking around, he noticed a yellow tail peek out of a tree.

 _Trees don't have tails..._ He thought, but quickly changed his opinion when he heard two voices.

"So, we need to get a maiden's silk to complete this potion, but what is a maiden's silk again?" One was a young voice.

"Argh... I'm trying to remember here..." The other was an older, more mature voice. Noble decided to see who these voices belonged to.

But when he peaked behind the tree, he just came face to face with his greatest weakness:

Two fox-girls.

( _A/N: Because Noble really loves Fox-Girls._ )

"I'm certain it's a type of clothing, but not an intimate one." The one who said it was an older looking girl with a blue and black outfit and a silver-brown hair and tail (Machiko); the other was younger with an orange and white outfit and blonde hair and tail (Maeko).

"Um... A maiden's silk is what a girl wears when she's about to get married." Noble explains to them.

"Ah, yeah! It's what a girl wears when- Wait..." The older girl stopped and looked behind the younger girl. The younger girl did the same and looked behind her.

"I was just helping you, don't mind me!" Noble said, nervously.

"Oh, but we do want to know the man who helped us." The older girl said.

"Um... Okay!" Noble said. "I am Hisagane Noble."

"Hahaha! Your name's funny!" The younger girl said.

"It is, right? Hehe!"

"Well allow us to introduce ourselves..." The older girl started. "We are the Sakurano fox-sisters, I am Sakurano Machiko."

"And I am Sakurano Maeko!"

"Nice to meet you, girls!" But after their introductions are made, a swarm of Dogoos comes up to the three.

"AAGH! LITTLE MONSTERS!" Maeko screamed, then held herself on Machiko. Noble materialized his arc and slashed away at the swarm, defeating them.

"Easy enough." Noble said while de-materializing his arc.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Machiko said. "Do you think you could teach us how to battle? We're gonna need it in this world!"

"OK, I guess I can help you!"

* * *

 _That was just it!_

 _JESUS CHRIST, ALMOST 4K+ WORDS!? WHAT!?_

 _Anyway... See you on next chapter!_


	14. The Gold Third

_From Victory II: THE GOLD THIRD!_

 _So, I search a little about this group and discovered they ARE from the Hyperdimension!_

 _Why not make the GOLD third meet the GOLD heart?_

 _LOL, I'll stop_

 _A/N: You did read the short at the end of the last episode, right? Well, that's going to happen on every chapter from now on!_

* * *

 **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
FIGHTING FOR THE GAMING FUTURE**

 **Episode 12:** Gold Heart and the Gold Third

I was resting on a very vast green field by the side of LeanBox. A lot of things happened to me, so I need to rest myself.

If you're wondering, I'm on my normal form. I'm still trying to process that I have turned into the Legendary Gold Heart, of all things.

Still, that doesn't stop me from living my live, so I got up. "OK, what should I do, next?"

* * *

I went to LeanBox's guild and picked a quest to do. But when I was walking through LeanBox, I saw a silver haired girl with a rather strange outfit pick a magazine.

What was in that Magazine? Well... The article of Gold Heart, of course, I wasn't going to hide myself just because I turned into a CPU, so me and the rest of the girls contacted Dengekiko and Famitsu's magazine IMMEDIATELY after we came from LoWee's coliseum.

"Hmmm... Gold Heart, huh?" The girl said to herself.

...I'm starting to worry, so I went to talk to her.

"Err... Hi." I said, nervously, the girl looked at me, then looked back at the magazine, then back to me.

"You look like this guy here." I rolled a sweat from my head when she said that.

"That's because that IS me." I said to her.

"Oh." She put the magazine back and turned to me.

...whoa...she was striking...

I guess the saying "More beautiful in person" really is true.

"It's just weird someone has the same name of the group I'm in."

"Gold?" I asked her.

"Yeah." This girl is weird... "Um... I have to go."

"Wait! I didn't even-" Before I could continue, she jumped away. "...ask your name..."

* * *

After I completed my quest, I went to Planeptune next, I was buying some things for Neptune to enjoy, when...

"Gotcha!" I materialized my sword and slashed it for self-defense, but what I only saw was a little girl in some orange clothes, that easily avoided my slash.

"Jesus, don't scare me like that..." I made my sword go away.

"So you're the guy!" She said.

"I'm what?"

"The guy from the news!" She showed the magazine, I wasn't surprised.

"Why am I not surprised...?" I said. "Oh well, nice to meet you, I guess... Name's Noble, what's yours?"

"Well I'm B-Sha!"

"O_o?" I must sound like Histoire now. What a weird name...

"Huh?" She was confused by my reaction.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought your name was weird, that's all." I mean... B-Sha? What the fuck...

"By the way, you're a CPU, right?" I mean... DUH.

"IT'S IN THE MAGAZINE, DAMMIT!" I said, very annoyed.

"Bleh!" She showed her tongue at me, she's REALLY pissing me off! I pick my Arc again, to make sure.

"Well here!" She said, happily, then she... Wait... WHAT!? SHE MATERIALIZED A WEAPON!?

"Are you a CPU, too?!" I asked in surprise, my anger going away.

"Well, no." She said. "But I'm something close!" Close?

"How close?" I ask.

"Like... Almost close! I even have my own transformation! I call it 'Gold Form'!" ...Gold Form?

"Mine is a HDD." I told, then took away the sword, she also did it with her gun.

"Bee-Chan!" I heard Neptune. Oh, so Neptune knows her... OK.

"Ah! Neptuna!" She ran to Neptune and hugged her.

"Oh, so you met Noble?" Neptune said.

"With a little bit of trouble, but maybe I couldn't blame her, she's a kid. At least... on her looks." I told her.

"Ah, it's okay!" Neptune reassured "She's from a group that also has four girls that kind of want to act like us, but are really helping us instead!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! They're called the Gold Third!" B-Sha said.

...Gold Third? Neptune clearly said FOUR girls... Anyway...

* * *

After the whole B-Sha affair, I learned about their other members: S-Sha, K-Sha and their leader: C-Sha.

I went to LaStation to look for K-Sha, but I just came up on a gunfight in the middle of almost nowhere! I quickly took cover and peeked to see who was fighting... It was Uni and the other one was probably K-Sha. So she likes Fire-arms as well, but is even more ruthless than Uni... Better stop this fight before anyone gets hurt. I take my Arc as a gun, jump and shot downwards creating a shockwave that blows all covers possible, then I change the Arc into a sword and slash the girls to stop them.

"OW! Hey! What gives!?" Uni complained.

"Dammit! And I was going to win, too!" K-Sha complained.

"You two gun lovers stop with the freaking gunfight now, OK? Someone is going to get hurt." I said, then drop both down. "Actually, the reason I came here was to find the rest of the Gold Third and try to know about them... You must be K-Sha, right?" I ask the girl which obviously had a K in her clothing.

"Sure, I'm K-Sha, but why do you want to get to know us?" she asks me.

"Well I just want to meet you all, that's it." I answered "Isn't it normal to meet new people?"

"Point taken." She said "You must be Gold Heart, right?"

"I go by Noble when in this normal form." I told her "Well, I guess I kind of know WHY you two started this gunfight, but maybe that's just me."

"Yeah, it WAS kind of competitive..." Uni said.

* * *

After I got to know K-Sha a little better, I went to LoWee, where maybe I could find their leader, C-Sha.

I was told C-Sha used some kind of Buster on one of her attacks. That's kind of Megaman-ish if you ask me...

Wait... Maybe that's it!

Each of these girls maybe are representing some kind of gaming publisher company! I mean: C-Sha obviously is Capcom with that buster attack, since Megaman was created by Capcom!

K-Sha probably is Konami, since she has an attack that resembles vertical scrolling shooters, and Konami did a LOT of those! The most famous being a Horizontal shooter: Gradius.

B-Sha maybe is Bandai Namco, I mean she's awfully yellow, like a certain Pacman!

And S-Sha... If she was the girl I met back at LeanBox, then maybe that would explain it... She has some Final Fantasy esque dress-up, so I guess she's Square Enix!

Whoa! This world is fantastic! It IS a world full of Gaming! I just haven't noticed that until now!

I was in LoWee having a snack while I was thinking about this, then a girl with a blue outfit arrived by my side.

"So... You must be Gold Heart, right?" That confirmed it.

"And you must be C-Sha?" She nodded, OK, so she's the leader of the group "Um, do you want to have a seat?"

"Oh, I don't mind!" She took the chair across me and sat on it.

We then started talking about a lot of things. She said that her group, the Gold Third, initially started as a group that wanted to take the CPUs' place so that they can reconstruct Gamindustri. Sadly, only herself couldn't do that because of LoWee's corrupt government at the time, in which Blanc was NOT the leader. I talked to her about my time back at my world and here, told her how I turned into a CPU almost accidentally and how I befriended the other CPUs, their candidates and even their Oracles. I even told her about my career when I was a RPG player!

"Hmm... And you say this world relates to yours in some way?"

"Why wouldn't it, Ms. Capcom?" I had to make that joke.

"Excuse me?"

"That was no offense, sorry!" I said "I'm just saying how this world relates to mine."

"Oh... I see." She said "So what am I?"

"A publisher company named Capcom. That made games like Megaman, Street Fighter, Resident Evil, you know, these games!" I tell her "Your resemble Jill Valentine for example, a character from Resident Evil." She laughed at that, but she did believe it, since I wasn't from here.

"OK, do my group remind you of other characters from your world, too?"

"S-Sha reminded me of those Final Fantasy characters, although our meeting was kind of short since she had to go somewhere..."

"She is almost like that. Don't worry!" Oh okay.

"B-Sha is a little childish, but DAMN is she annoying! I almost got into a fight, but her showing that cannon of hers just stopped me. She looks like Pacman, I mean... She's so yellow!" She giggled

"True, she can be annoying at times, but she's kind of afraid of very big monsters."

"Ironic." I commented "K-Sha... well, I could compare her to Uni, since she likes guns. Although she's a bit reckless and ruthless with a firearm..."

"K-Sha is just like that, but she is nice when she's not on combat." I giggled at that. "Well, it was nice talking to you! Maybe we can meet again?" She asks

"I guess, just find me on any quests I'm taking or in any of the Four Landmasses!" I said, then got up the chair. "See ya soon, C-Sha!"

"I'll see you too, Noble!" We waved our good-byes and I left the cafe.

...What an interesting group.

* * *

 _This chapter isn't that much worth it, but it's just for him to meet the Gold Third, nothing else._

 _OK, let's stop for a while, I need to work on my other stories for once, but on the next episode of this one there will be a surprise! I won't tell what is it though._

 _Good Bye!_


	15. Announcement

_Ahem... I'm sorry to be saying this for all of you that are reading this story, but I'm planning to RE-WRITE._

 _Yes, it is the first time I try something like this, but it's because before I wasn't really THAT familiar with the characters and the world. So I decided I would re-write this story so that you guys could have a better time reading it._

 _They will be some changes to it, so here goes:_

* * *

 ** _=Firstly regarding the character "Hisagani Noble": Almost nothing will change, except that this time, he's gonna have a personality that best mixes all the goddesses, as in: Cracks enough jokes to make anyone laugh (Neptune); Hardworking (Noire); A "colorful" mouth, if that sums it up, together with a hidden anger that releases if his friends are harmed (Blanc); and a little teaseful perverted side (Vert)._**

 ** _=The main Goddesses: The harem changed this time to focus only on the goddesses rather than on EVERY HDN CHARACTER. Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Uni, Ram, Rom, Plutia, Peashy, Rei and Uzume, maybe the Gold Third might be added, but I still don't know. Also, changes related to the goddesses themselves, mainly: Neptune, Blanc, Rom, Ram, Plutia and Peashy. Two words: ADULT FORM; Yes, these 6 "little" goddesses will receive and AGE upgrade, so this is a DIFFERENT Hyperdimension._**

 ** _=Noble's Earth Dimension friends: Instead of being random OCs, it will be OCs inspired by his YouTubing friends, namely: TheAnimeMan (Joey); Misty Chronexia; Akidearest (Aki); Einshine. Each OC will be shown in the first chapter._**

 ** _=Lily Rank: Gold Heart's power derivates from how much the CPUs put THEIR faith on him. So the Lily Rank will be VERY used on here, here's a list to how the rank can be translated:_**

 ** _+Lvl. 0 to Lvl. 5 - Normal Acquaintances  
+Lvl. 6 to Lvl. 10 - Friends  
+Lvl. 11 to Lvl. 20 - Best Friends  
+Lvl. 21 to Lvl. 30 - Worship  
+Lvl. 31 to Lvl. 45 - Crush  
+Lvl. 46 to Lvl. 60 - Basic Love  
+Lvl. 61 to Lvl. 75 - Strong Love  
+Lvl. 76 to Lvl. 100 (MAX) - INTIMATE and Faithful Love_**

 ** _(Getting to Level 46, a confession WILL happen; To Level 61, bolder attempts to call attention; From Level 85 onward, it gets BORDERLINE SEXUAL, and on Level 98... It's full power.)_**

 ** _=Because of the whole Nobaki shipping happening (Nobaki = Noble X Aki), Akidearest MIGHT get sent to the Hyperdimension to be with Noble and his harem, but that depends on you guys._**

 ** _=VERT'S CANDIDATE: Yes, I know I'm making a story about this, but I couldn't leave the FEMALE side of my character out! So yes, Vert WILL have a candidate on this story, further implying this is a different Dimension, and said candidate is FEMALE, more specifically: A female version of Vertigo._**

* * *

 _That's everything_

 _I hope you understand what I'm trying to do to make this story better, also: Inspiration comes from the following stories:_

 _-Hyperdimension Neptunia: Game START!  
-Hyperdimension Neptunia: Blueflame Heart  
-Green Brother  
-Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Young Swordsman  
-True God Re;Birth_


End file.
